Silent Ponyville (Traducido al español)
by ghost994
Summary: Pinkie Pie a estado siendo atormentada por horrorosas pesadillas. Incapaz de tratar con ellas por si misma ella busca la ayuda de Twilight, ¿Pero habrá sido la mejor decisión cuando se encuentre sola en una abandonada y llena de niebla Ponyville? / autor original: SamRose
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar con esto cabe destacar algunos puntos para evitar confusiones.

0u0 primero esta historia no es de mi autoría yo solo la traduje, su autor se llama SamRose el cual sube las historias a su cuenta de fimfiction... cabe destacar que el tipo tiene muy buenas historias no solo de horror así que si saben ingles... yyy están interesados 0u0 pos búsquenlo.

Segundo esta es una historia con ya bastante tiempo publicada, en el momento que el autor la hizo aún no se desvelaba el quiénes eran los integrantes de la familia de pinkie así que aquí verán a octavia como la herma de pinkie, no a maud ni a limestone ni a marbel.

Tercero la imagen del fic la hizo MsColorsplash... -u- en verdad la vi y me enamore de la imagen.

Y sin mas que agregar... de momento… comenzamos.

* * *

 **SILENT PONYVILLE**

 **CAP 1**

* * *

Los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron de golpe. Su rostro enterrado en su húmeda almohada, manchada por sus lágrimas. Ella temblaba mientras gentilmente se levantó de la cama, ella estaba temerosa del ver su cama mojada, cubierta en sangre, evidencia de los horrores que ella había cometido... pero su cama estaba seca, salvo por sus lagrimas

Ella gentilmente se llevó un casco a su cara, sintiendo las aun frescas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella se estremeció mientras su cabello se movió para cubrir sus ojos, todavía en shock por lo que había visto.

"Como… como podría…" las vividas imágenes de la pesadilla que tuvo al dormir volvían a su mente. Horríficos gritos corrían vívidamente por sus orejas, su pelaje empapado en sangre, el sentimiento de cortar hasta abrir a otro ser viviente… se sentía tan real. Pinkie Pie sacudió viciosamente su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"¿¡Por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños!?" ella apretó sus cascos contra su cabeza, intentando detener estas imágenes que estaban asaltando su mente. Por las pasadas 2 semanas ella había estado teniendo noches sin descanso. Ella estaba teniendo cada noche pesadillas, y la severidad de lo que le mostraban se volvían peor y peor con cada una.

El primer sueño no había sido tan aterrador, ella solo fue atacada por un monstruo, ella había podido sacudírsela fácilmente, no era muy diferente de un día normal realmente. De allí el monstruo cambio, una noche ella fue atacada por el poni de la muerte quien quería su alma para condenación. Otra noche fue un poni esbelto y sin cara (Slender Pony) el cual su sola presencia hacía temblar su mismísimo ser, entonces la siguiente noche ella sufrió de enfermedad y hambruna mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a pudrirse pero le fue negada la muerte por el dolor…

Ella podía manejar esos sueños. No eran reales después de todo; una buena fiesta con sus amigas hacían que todos esos aterradores pensamientos se fueran. Ella intento cambiando su dieta por un día para ver si los malos sueños se iban, y funciono por una noche, pero solo por una noche. La noche siguiente ella había soñado con ser un monstruo, uno con afilados dientes y garras. Ella era el monstruo y se había atacado y comido a sí misma. Todavía podía recordar el nauseabundo sabor que el sueño le dejo en su boca.

En el siguiente sueño ella aterrorizaba a todos los ponis por toda Ponyville; destruyo casas, cosechas, productos y vidas, entonces la siguiente noche ella ataco a cada una de sus amigas, pudo sentir esa furia enloquecida del monstruo que las corto y desgarro indiscriminadamente, pero al menos fue una muerte rápida, sus amigas no habían sufrido en ese sueño.

Pero el sueño de la última noche fue diferente… había sido personal. Ella era el monstruo de nuevo como la última noche. Pero era solo ella, sin dientes, sin garras, ni una ira desenfrenada, pero aun así un monstruo. En el sueño ella había capturado a su amiga, su más querida amiga Rainbow Dash. Ella había tomado objetos afilado y…

Pinkie corrió hasta su baño, antes de vaciar el contenido de su estómago en el excusado, mientras las vividas imágenes de lo que ella había hecho en el sueño destellaban ante ella una vez más. Se sentía miserable, ¿Cómo podía su mente llegar a pensar en tan horribles… horríficas cosas? ¡Ella amaba a sus amigas! Las amabas más que el sol, sus dulces, que sus fiestas, ¡Que su vida misma! ¡Especialmente a Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash era la más genial, asombrosa y divertida poni que ella conocía! Si ella quería solo salir a divertirse o jugar algunas bromas o compartir algunos dulces o hacer una grandiosa fiesta Rainbow Dash era quien estaba allí para ella.

Ella limpio su boca mientras gruñía mirándose a sí misma, su melena estaba lisa, sus ojos inyectados en sangre con bolsas bajo ellos, su pelaje estaba opaco con un aspecto enfermizo, y ella respiraba pesadamente, se miraba terrible.

Dejo correr algo de agua y repetidamente se salpicaba la cara con ella. Ella enserio, enserio, ENSERIO quería ir a ver a Rainbow Dash… sabía que ella estaba bien pero… al mismo tiempo no podía hacerlo hasta que las memorias de ese sueño se hubieran desvanecido un poco más… tenía que salir de Sugar Cube Corner por el día… no sería capaz de retener su estómago si llegaba a incluso oler un cupcake.

Pinkie intento quedarse a las sombras de los edificios mientras cuidadosamente caminaba por Ponyville. El aire fresco y el calor del sol no eran para nada reconfortantes hoy. Ella no quería mirar a ningún poni tampoco, sus caras preocupadas serian el gatillo de otro destello de horribles imágenes en su mente, ella no tenía ningún lugar en mente para ir, solo estuvo vagando, tenía que alejarse de Sugar Cube Corner, de su cuarto, de cualquier cosa que la hiciera recordar…

Ella miro al redor, había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó su pequeña caminata, estaba agradecida que nadie la hubiera detenido para preguntarle el por qué estaba actuando tan diferente hoy. Ella sabía que los otros ponis habían comenzado a notar la ausencia de su alegría, desde que los sueños comenzaron ella había estado haciendo más fiestas que nunca, pero más y más no eran suficientes. Twilight había estado preguntándole si algo le molestaba y ella daba lo mejor para asegurarle a su amiga…

¡Esperen! ¡Twilight!

¡Twilight era una fantástica maga! ¡Si algún poni podía saber una manera para detener esos sueños era ella! Ella hizo una mueca ante la idea de tener que decirle a Twilight acerca de las horrorosas cosas que su mente había imaginado acerca de ella y sus amigas… pero quizás ella no tendría que hacerlo, Twilight quizás encontraría una solución sin tener que saber de qué se trataban los sueños.

Ella retomo su rumbo, corriendo directo a la biblioteca. No le tomo tanto, imagino que su cuerpo debía estarla llevando allí por instinto; tenía una manera divertida de trabajar en esa forma. Ella corrió a la puerta y toco un poco frenética. No tomo mucho a que la puerta crujiera al abrirse.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie." Twilight dijo un poco sorprendida pero feliz de ver a su amiga, "Es una invitación a una fiesta otra v…-" Twilight se detuvo mientras parpadeaba, notando el desastroso aspecto de su amiga, "… ¿Estas bien Pinkie? No te ves tan bien."

"No… No estoy muy bien Twilight… ¿Puedo entrar?" Pinkie dijo, manteniendo sus modales por una vez.

"Por supuesto Pinkie, por favor, siéntete como en casa." Twilight dijo ofreciendo su hospitalidad rápidamente a su amiga.

"Gracias…" Pinkie dijo mientras tranquilamente trotaba dentro de la casa. Rápidamente fue hasta la mesa del centro y se sentó en una almohada de terciopelo roja ante ella. Descanso su cabeza en la mesa, cerrando sus ojos mientras daba un suave suspiro para intentar relajarse, recordando la bebida caliente favorita de su amiga.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? ¿Quizás algo de chocolate caliente?" dijo Twilight.

"Nada dulce por favor… si tienes algo de café seria genial… sin crema o azúcar…" Pinkie gruño suavemente.

"¿Sin dulces?" Twilight dijo en shock, "¡Oh mi… esto realmente ES serio!" dijo mientras rápidamente le preparaba a su amiga la caliente bebida que pidió. Ella la levito ante Pinkie, quien atontada la tomo y comenzó a beber, hizo una mueca ante el amargo sabor.

"¿Pinkie, cuál es el problema? Puedes decírmelo." Twilight dijo sentándose a un lado de su decaída amiga. Twilight podía ver las señales, su melena estaba lisa, su pelaje opacado, sus ojos inyectados en sangre con bolsas bajo ellos y lo más notable de todo… ella no estaba irradiando esa energética aura de Pinkie pie.

"Oh Twilight… ¡Es horrible!" Pinkie puso sus cascos sobre su cabeza, "¡Es la cosa más horrible que me ha podido pasar! ¡Ni siquiera puedo creer que lo que me está pasando sea tan horrible! No puedo dormir, no puedo descansar, ¡Ni siquiera las fiestas están ayudando! Necesito alivio, necesito detener esto ¡Pero todo lo que he intentado solo parece hacerlo peor!" Pinkie dijo con temblorosa voz; Twilight no pudo más que sorprenderse por cuan aterrada sonaba su amiga.

"Pinkie… dime, que exactamente es esta 'horrible' cosa que te ha estado pasando." Twilight intento asegurarle a Pinkie que todo iba a estar bien, Pinkie tomo un gran respiro, afirmando sus nervios.

"He estado teniendo pesadillas Twilight." Pinkie finalmente dijo, "Espantosas, horribles, pesadillas sin descanso. He estado haciendo más fiestas para olvidarlas, pero ellas siguen viniendo, intente cambiar mi dieta, intente relajarme antes de dormir, incluso trate de caer dormida parada de cascos con un limón en la boca mientras estaba en la ducha. Nada funciona… y la última pesadilla fue la peor de todas."

"¿Pesadillas?" Twilight dijo tocando su quijada por un momento, "Un segundo." Dijo mientras se levantaba y rápidamente corrió a un librero. Comenzando a sacar libros chequeándolos, escaneando uno por uno, "No…no, no, no, tu no, tu tampoco eres el correcto…" le tomo cerca de diez minutos antes que Twilight sacara un libro y lo mirara satisfecha, "¡Ah-hah!" dijo mientras trotaba de vuelta a la mesa y abría el libro, pasando a través de las paginas rápidamente.

"Pesadillas," Twilight comenzó después de haberse detenido en una página específica, "Un sueño con fuertes emociones negativas; una común ocurrencia que la mayoría de ponis experimentan. Como sea, si las pesadillas persisten o se vuelven más aterradoras con cada episodio puede deberse a muchas razones: fuerzas externas como la medicación u dieta, la cual ya descartamos," Twilight agrego haciendo ademan, "estrés externo por recientes eventos físicos o mentales o causados por un evento psicológico de algún momento durante la vida del poni que haya dejado un profundo impacto. Hay muchas maneras de determinar qué tipo de pesadillas están siendo experimentadas y cuál es la mejor manera de tratar con ellas." Twilight dijo antes de silenciosamente leer la siguiente parte.

"Entonces, ¿Ese libro puede ayudarme a detener las pesadillas?" Pinkie pregunto, con la esperanza alzándose en su corazón.

"Se ve de esa forma, a pesar que por supuesto que no puedo hacer que dejes de tener pesadillas por el resto de tu vida, ellas son una parte normal del sueño, pero puedo ayudarte con tu problema de pesadillas constantes." Dijo mientras aun leía. "Hay un hechizo aquí que me dejara mirar en tu mente y ver las memorias de tus sueños, de esa manera puedo ver que has estado soñando y aplicar el apropiado hechizo para intentar ayudarte."

La esperanza que se había levantado en Pinkie cayo dentro de su intestino como una piedra dentro de un lago.

"No ¡No no no no no no Twilight!" Pinkie dijo sacudiendo furiosamente su cabeza, "¡No Puedes ver mis sueños! ¡Son… son!" Pinkie cubrió su cara con sus cascos, "¡Son demasiado horribles Twilight! ¡Yo… yo no quiero que ningún poni vea lo que he visto!" su voz estaba temblando; una vez más las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ella levanto su mirada al sentir el casco de Twilight contra su hombro, mirando la preocupación en su rostro.

"No puedo imaginar qué tipo de sueños has estado teniendo Pinkie, pero puedo ver el dolor en tu rostro. Esta afectado a quien eres y no puedo solo dejarlo pasar, viniste a mí por ayuda y voy a ayudarte. Por favor, tienes que dejarme ver lo que has visto, así podré ayudarte." Twilight le rogo a su amiga. Pinkie bajo su cabeza mientras retenía las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, tragando hondo, ella sabía que su amiga quería hacer todo mejor y quizás tuviera el poder para hacerlo así que…

"Twilight" Pinkie murmuro en voz baja, conteniendo sus sollozos.

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Pinkie?" Twilight pregunto en una similar baja voz.

"Por favor… tienes que prometerme… que lo que sea que estas a punto de ver… n- no cambiara tu opinión de mí." Pinkie sorbió profundamente.

"lo juro Pinkie, no pensare de ti como menos que como la quería amiga que amo y conozco." Twilight dijo, Pinkie vio su sonrisa, era tan segura, tan reconfortante…

"P-Pinkie promesa?" Pinkie pregunto una última vez. Twilight solo pareció reír un poco divertida.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."[1] Twilight hizo los movimientos de la pinkie promesa, imitando el meter un pastelillo en su cara. Pinkie se tomó un momento para asimilarlo, entonces cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza un poco.

"E- Está bien… C- Confió en ti Twilight." Pinkie Pie murmuró suavemente, mientras daba lo mejor de sí para prepararse para lo que estaba por pasar.

Twilight asintió suavemente, mientras recordaba el hechizo del libro, su cuerno brillo mientras ella se concentraba en ello. Gentilmente aparto el cabello cubriendo la frente de Pinkie dejándolo tras su oreja para sostenerlo, entonces gentilmente toco con la punta de su cuerno el cráneo de Pinkie.

"DEJAME SOLA" El Slender Pony se aproximaba sin importarle, la estática le chillaba cuando se acercaba. El dolor golpeaba su cuerpo de un lado al otro mientras la sangre salpicaba y nublaba su visión tornando el mundo en rojo. Ella cayó en sus rodillas intentando captar la realidad, antes que el dolor y el sonido se volvieran demasiado para manejarlos. 

Había un agujero en su cuerpo, podía sentir los gusanos moviéndose en él, arrastrándose dentro de su torso. Ellos estaban comiéndosela, comiéndosela viva. El dolor desgarraba hasta su misma alma, pero aun la muerte no venía. Su cuerpo estaba tirado allí, inamovible mientras los insectos hacían su camino, sintiendo cada movimiento y la baba de sus cuerpos mientras se deslizaban bajo su piel. 

Los huesos crujían entre sus dientes mientras la sangre goteaba por su quijada. El fresco sabor de la viscosa carne deslizándose por su garganta. Afilados dientes se hundían a un lado del cuello de un poni terrestre mientras su cabeza caía de su cuerpo, dándole un buen trozo de carne que masticar. El sabor era repugnante, pero ella lo deseaba. Ella TENÍA que tenerlo. ¡Tenía que tener más! Sus dientes se enterraron en la cabeza del poni, aplastando el cráneo mientras el órgano interno comenzaba gotear de su boca. Tenía que tener más; este nunca sería suficiente. 

Los gritos había parado por ahora, pero eso no duraría por mucho. 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?" era el doloroso y frenético grito de Rainbow Dash. Ella podía verla atada a una mesa, sus alas ya acerradas [2], acerradas por sus propios cascos.

"Oh Rainbow Dash… todos los ponis mueren en algún momento." Su voz la traicionaba mientras ella sacaba el escalpelo, "Es un simple concepto en realidad. Solo tienes que pensarlo, ¿Acaso mi vida significo algo? ¿Acaso morí con algún propósito? ¿Quedara algo de mi memoria cuando me vaya? Veras todas son preguntas importantes." Ella camino hasta Rainbow Dash; ella podía sentir sus intenciones asesinas angustiando cada fibra de su ser.

"Pero…" Rainbow Dash hipo a través del dolor y las lágrimas, "No habría muerto por algún buen propósito… si tú me mataras." Rainbow sorbió. "¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí?"

Ella levanto su casco y acaricio el rostro de Rainbow Dash. Se acercó más a ella, había una atracción como nunca antes había sentido, que no pudo describir. Su respirar era tibio y su cuerpo traicionaba a su mente. "Oh Rainbow Dash… si no sabes la razón ahora, nunca podrás entenderla, es solo como las cosas tienen que ser." Ella retrocedió de su prisionera.

Rainbow solo la miraba confundida, pero ella reconocía esa Mirada. Ella tomo su escalpelo y lo puso en la base de la cadera de Rainbow, y cortó su pata, el dolor sobre acogió el rostro y voz de Rainbow mientras ella comenzaba a cortar delicadamente. Después de todo, tenía que preparar los ingredientes para ser justos ¿no?

Twilight se tropezó. Su cabeza retrocedió instintivamente, queriendo escapar de los horrores dentro de la mente de Pinkie. Twilight se estrelló dentro del librero, causando que una cascada de libros cayera sobre ella. Ella estaba respirando pesada, frenética y dolorosamente. El hechizo solo había tomado unos segundos para completarse, pero todos los recuerdos corrieron a través de ella a la vez.

Esos sueños fueron horríficos… y tan reales… ella había sentido todo en esos sueños, incluso si los sueños normalmente no contenían tan vividos sentires. El monstruo que la ataco… el sentimiento de los insectos arrastrándose a través de su piel y órganos… el asqueroso sabor de la carne en su garganta… la tortura… los actos que ella había cometido… quería vomitar.

"¿Twilight?" vino una asustada, tímida, casi susurrante voz.

Twilight corto de esos pensamientos y miro a su rosada amiga. Ella estaba temblando, temblando con miedo y lágrimas fluyendo desde sus ojos. Era cierto… estos eran los sueños que Pinkie había estado teniendo… sueños que la aterraron, los sueños que por los que había venido a ella por ayuda…

"Pinkie…" Twilight finalmente murmuro, tragándose sus propias emociones y el contenido de su estómago, "Y- Yo no tenía idea…" dijo sacudiéndose y volviendo a sus patas para lentamente caminar de vuelta a su amiga. Ella tenía que ser fuerte justo ahora.

"Twilight…" Pinkie sorbió a través de sus sollozos, "Lo siento, siento tanto que los hallas visto…" ella cerro sus ojos, jadeando por aire a través de sus sollozos. Twilight rápido se movió hasta un lado de Pinkie, tomándola en un abrazo para sostenerla fuertemente. Pinkie lloro desesperada en el hombro de Twilight. Y ella sostenía a su querida amiga, asegurándose que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo. Las imágenes quizás hicieran su estómago torcerse, pero su amiga era más importante.

"Está bien Pinkie…" Twilight dijo una vez que los sollozos de Pinkie comenzaron a calmarse, "Puedo ver que tanto esos sueños te han estado devorando, la Pinkie de esos sueños no eres tú, así que solo tenemos que figurarnos porque los estas teniendo." Twilight dijo, dejando a su querida amiga saber que ella de hecho mantuvo su promesa. La Pinkie en sus cascos no era para nada como la Pinkie que aparecía en los sueños. Pinkie lentamente asintió de acuerdo, antes de finalmente ser capaz de detener sus lágrimas y dejar ir a Twilight. Twilight volvió su cabeza al libro y pasó algunas páginas.

"Desde que sabemos que no es tu dieta, necesitamos determinar si es por eventos recientes o si es algo mucho más profundo en tu psique… así que empecemos por aquí. ¿Cuándo fue que los sueños comenzaron a pasar?"

"Bien…" Pinkie se froto la cabeza, intentando exprimir algo, "Los sueños comenzaron cerca de unos días luego de la Gran Gala del Galope… y ellos han pasado cerca de cada noche por las últimas dos semanas. No pasaron una noche luego que cambiara mi dieta, pero ellos volvieron al siguiente día…" Pinkie dijo intentando recordar que tan seguidos los tenia.

"Hmmm… bien, la Gala fue un incidente bastante grande. Pero ciertamente te mirabas bien en la tienda de donas… ¿Pero que hay después de eso? Sé que dijiste algo de que tenías algunos pendientes que atender antes de volver a Ponyville, así que no te vimos de nuevo hasta que íbamos al carruaje." Twilight pregunto.

"… Bien… después de pasar tiempo con ustedes chicas, fui a visitar a mi hermana Octavia. Ella era la que tocaba el chelo en el escenario durante la gala. Ella fue la razón principal por la que fui capaz de acercarme con mis payasadas musicales mientras estuve allí. Quería ir y agradecerle por ayudarme a intentar animar un poco las cosas." Pinkie dijo recordando esa noche, "Al principio ella estaba un poco enojada por el desastre que cause, pero ella me perdono y terminamos teniendo una divertida charla acerca de que había sido de nosotras desde que dejamos la granja. Después de un poco más era hora de irme así que prometimos nos mantendríamos en contacto."

Twilight pondero eso, "¿Crees que haya sido el encuentro con tu hermana lo que haya empezado los sueños?" Twilight pregunto curiosamente. 

"No entendería si lo hubiera hecho," Pinkie dijo poniendo un casco en su mentón pensándolo, "Nosotras nos divertimos esa noche… no hubo nada que ella dijera que fuera negativo."

"¿Ya has recibido alguna carta de ella?"

"Recibí una, pero era solo dejándome saber que ella estaría dando un concierto en Fillydelphia. Ella dijo que su banda estaría de gira, así que si quería enviarle cartas tenía que colocarlas para su banda desde que los carteros sabrían dónde es que ellos iban a estar." Pinkie dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras pensaba, "Otra vez no hay nada negativo creo..."

"Bien, ¿Que hay de las dos últimas semanas entonces? Te veías mayormente bien, uno que otro caso en los que no fuiste tan animada." Twilight dijo recordando que Pinkie Pie estuvo un poco menos hiperactiva que lo usual los últimos días. Ciertamente podía entender el por qué ahora.

"No… nada significativo. He estado haciendo más fiestas por causa de los sueños, pero ha sido solo la vida usual en Ponyville…" Pinkie dijo negando con la cabeza lentamente.

"Ya veo." Twilight fue de vuelta a consultar su libro, escaneando las páginas del libro, hojeando un poco en busca de cuál era la mejor forma de manejar esto.

"Aquí estamos… es otro hechizo. Este va un poco más profundo en la mente [3]; su intención es encontrar la fuente de tus problemas. Nos dejara encontrar el por qué estas teniendo estos sueños, en menor o mayor razón." Twilight dijo confiadamente, "Así que no te preocupes Pinkie, voy a asegurarme que te sientas mejor en nada de tiempo." Ella le dio a su amiga una confiada sonrisa.

"Gracias Twilight…" Pinkie dijo dándole una suave sonrisa devuelta.

"Muy bien, el libro dice que el hechizo puede ser un poco desorientador al principio, pero es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. ¿Estas lista?" Twilight pregunto. Pinkie le dio un asentimiento. "Entonces aquí vamos todo o nada" Twilight dijo tomando un profundo respiro mientras se concentraba una vez más, su cuerno deslumbraba con su luz. Ella lo bajo hasta la frente de Pinkie una vez más y le dio un gentil toque.

La mente de Pinkie dio una vuelta y se sentía como si cayera dentro una densa niebla. Ella perdió la pista de sus alrededores mientras sintió como si cayera desde una gran altura. El mundo giraba alrededor de ella mientras sentía el viento correr pasándola. Su estómago estaba rodando dentro de ella mientras estaba dentro de ese intenso sentir. Se preguntó solo que tanto iba a estarse sintiendo de esta forma, cuando finalmente sintió que el mundo se estabilizaba con un golpe sordo que la dejo sin aliento.

Ella jadeaba por aire, tosiendo un poco antes de sentir la sensación del suelo bajo ella. Levanto su cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente, antes de lentamente abrir sus ojos. Estaba en medio de la biblioteca… eso era seguro. Pero Twilight no estaba, ¿Por qué ella la dejaría sola en la biblioteca?

"¿Twilight?" ella llamo, pero la única cosa que respondió fue un vacío echo. Eso era bizarro; la biblioteca se miraba demasiado quieta, incluso más de lo usual cuando Twilight no estaba alrededor. Miro a la mesa notando dos cosas en ella, un bolso y una nota. Ella cuidadosamente leyó las palabras en la nota:

Debes cruzar la oscuridad para ver la luz.

Pinkie miro al pedazo de papel un poco confundida. ¿Acaso Twilight escribió esto? Si lo hizo… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se supone que tomara el bolso con ella? Twilight tenía que saber lo que hacía después de todo; ella no solo la abandonaría sin una buena razón…

Pinkie abrió el bolso, mirando par a ver si había algo dentro de él.

Había solo dos cosas dentro. La primera era obvio lo que era, era una lámpara, dentro había aceite con una mecha. Había una perilla en uno de sus lados; ella asumió que sería para encender la lámpara. Si iba a usarla, se aseguraría de no usar todo el aceite. Ella gentilmente coloco de vuelta la lámpara en el bolso.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto mientras sacaba un dispositivo rectangular, tenía un dial y una antena, pero no era un objeto con el que estuviera familiarizada. Tenía una cara como una foto en él, con un círculo que tenía hoyos. En su mente se miraba como un fonógrafo miniatura, ¿pero cómo es que esta pequeña cosa podría tocar música?

En su casco comenzó a brotar a la vida, tocando un suave sonido estático. Pinkie lo soltó sorprendida por el súbito ruido. Ella lo miraba mientras zumbaba; el sonido era como si un montón de abejas se hubieran mesclado en una mesa de DJ. Ella toco el dispositivo con un casco. Después de unos momentos el zumbido se detuvo. Pinkie lo miraba confundida, pero su instinto le decía que debía de ser algo importante así que lo coloco de vuelta en el bolso.

"Supongo que Twilight creyó que necesitaría este bolso… seguiré su concejo entonces." Pinkie murmuro para sí misma mientras cuidadosamente ataba el bolso a su espalda. Entonces miro su alrededor. La biblioteca parecía no tener más pistas por el momento, así que decidió salir fuera. Se sentía más cómoda ahora que había visitado a Twilight, así que quizás visitaría a Rainbow Dash ahor…

"¿Huh?" Pinkie dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta. Una densa niebla había caído alrededor de Ponyville. Era tan densa que no podía ver el edificio a un lado de la biblioteca. Tenía que acercarse a un edificio si ella quería ver uno, entonces comenzó a temblar mientras el viento pasaba, la temperatura había caído significativamente.

"¿Que está pasando? Nunca había visto este tipo de clima en Ponyville antes…" Pinkie dijo confusa. "¿Acaso Rainbow Dash hizo esto? ¿Por qué lo haría?" Pinkie sabía que ella tenía que encontrar a Rainbow y hablar con ella ahora. Comenzó a correr rápidamente en la dirección que sabía estaba la casa de Rainbow. Ella estaba a full galope, cuando súbitamente se dio cuenta que tenía que detenerse. Se deslizo junto al suelo y se detuvo en el filo, unas pocas piedras que fueron pateadas cayeron frente a ella.

Había una gigantesca grieta que nunca había estado en Ponyville ante ella. Esta cortaba justo el camino a la casa de Rainbow… de hecho cortaba la salida entera de Ponyville si no tenías alas.

"¿Que está pasando?" Ella pregunto mientras miraba lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo.

* * *

[1] 0u0 preferi dejar en ingles la pinkie promesa.

[2] en pocas palabras que ya le habia pasado la cierra por sus alas.

[3] bueno aqui realmente van dos cosas que aclarar, 'mind delve'... twilight aqui hace ademan de lo que hace el hechizo que es profundizar en la mente, pero el nombre del hechizo que uso tambien es ese 'mind delve'.

* * *

OuO Bueno ese fue el primer cap espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí cuando lo leí.

Me decidí a traducirlo por que al menos en mi opinión el fic es bastante bueno, tiene una buena redacción y una trama bastante atrapante, yyy sorprendentemente a pesar que hasta un juego tiene nadie puso empeño en traducirla completa, solo vi el primer cap traducido así que me decidí a hacer una traducción completa del fic.

Los iré publicando conforme los vaya terminando de traducir y corregir lo cual no creo que tome tanto tiempo, ¬_¬ que tampoco es que sean taaan largos los cap, el primero son solo unas 10 páginas de word y tarde una o dos horas en traducirlo y editarlo después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

HIIII ¬u¬ aquí de nuevo yo para medio fastidiar... ... naa es broma... TnT es solo que me quería disculpar un tanto ya que en verdad tenía unas cuantas chorreadas en el cap anterior... ¬_¬ digo libo en vez de libro, libero en vez de librero y unos cuantos más.

0u0 pero la buena noticia es que ya está corregido el cap, y en este lo leí palabra por palabra así que bue... no voy a decir que no hay errores porque capaz se me escapo uno... 0.o pero de haberlos no deberían ser tantos, en fin los dejo con el cap y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aquí esta." Pinkie Pie dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de Ponyville. Ella había vuelto a la librería para encontrarlo; afortunadamente tenía una extraña habilidad para encontrar cosas que necesitara bastante rápido. Tomo un marcador rojo en su boca y dibujo un círculo con una X a través del camino con la grieta en él. Entonces coloco varias X más pequeñas en muchas de las casas en las que intento ganar acceso para encontrar a algún poni. La ciudad parecía estar vacía o abandonada.

"¿Que paso aquí?" se preguntó a si misma mirando al mapa con las X. solo había investigado una pequeña porción de Ponyville, pero siempre había ponis en casa o vagando alrededor. Aun en días con mal tiempo ellos estarían en casa o al menos habrían avisado que muchos se irían. Además ¿Por qué había un barranco sin fondo en el borde de la ciudad?

"Necesito ir a Sugar Cube Corner. Si puedo llegar allí puedo tomar mi globo aerostático e intentar ver si hay algún pegaso en el cielo, ellos quizás tengan una explicación para la niebla." Pinkie Pie dijo confirmando su plan de acción en su cabeza. Ella también admitió estar un poco preocupada por Gummy, esperaba que el estuviera bien. Rápidamente chequeo su ruta en el mapa antes de empacar el mapa y el marcador en su bolso. Ella marcaria cualquiera de los sucesos inusuales que encontrara en Ponyville en el mapa para poder recordarlos.

Ella se paró de nuevo en el frio día cuando algo frio y húmedo aterrizo en la punta de su nariz.

"¿Huh? Dijo Pinkie intentando ver el final de su nariz, sacudió un poco su cabeza y entonces miro al cielo. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a aparecer mientras lentamente caían hasta el suelo.

"¿Nieve? Pero… Pero estamos en verano…" Pinkie dijo sorprendida mirando el blanco espectáculo. Ella podía ver su aliento pero ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente frio para que nevara. Los pegasos controlaban el clima, así que ¡Ellos tenían que estar allá arriba justo ahora! Pinkie se lanzó en galope hasta Sugar Cube Corner.

Súbitamente Pinkie oyó un sonido de estática viniendo de su bolsa. ¿Era el fonógrafo miniatura haciendo ruido otra vez? Ciertamente escogía momentos cualquiera para hacerlo.

Pinkie fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio el contorno de una figura en la niebla.

"¡Oh! ¡Algún poni está aquí!" dijo con sus esperanzas levantándose. Corrió rápido hasta la figura. Mientras ella se acercaba, ella no podía más que tener un fuerte presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, y mientras el fonógrafo se hacía cada vez más ruidoso…

"¡Hey!, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Instantáneamente pregunto antes de incluso evaluar quien era. Ella se detuvo prontamente cuando fue capaz de tener a la vista al poni… y dejo salir un agudo grito.

"Ruuuaaaa…ghhuuurrrrrggghhh…" El poni se podía apenas llamar un poni, su pelaje y melena se había ido, reemplazadas por lo que parecía carne podrida que estaba intentando vivir. Una de sus patas frontales se había ido, había un pedazo de carne que faltaba en su espalda, sus ojos se miraban como si hubieran sido arrancados, muchos dientes se miraban como si hubieran sido sacados dejado hoyos sangrantes, y muchas laceraciones cubrían su cuerpo

"¿E- Estas bien?" Pinkie dijo tomando un paso lejos del poni. Su reacción inicial fue el figurarse que estaba adolorido, pero sus instintos le decían que se quedara lejos, esa cosa no quería ayudarla. Entonces el fonógrafo en su bolsa comenzó a zumbar.

"Gruuuuuh" La masa de carne arremetió contra Pinkie, sus dientes listos para hundírseles. Pinkie grito y salto fuera de su camino, mientras la creatura caía donde ella estuvo parada con sus dientes hundiéndose en la tierra. Pinkie tomo unos pasos lejos de la creatura mientras esta levantaba de nuevo la cabeza, su boca estaba llena de tierra. Eso gruño mientras la tierra caía de su boca, mojando la tierra con su sangre. Eso comenzó a lentamente avanzar hasta Pinkie de nuevo, gruñendo mientras parecía olerla.

"¡Q- Quédate atrás! ¡Quédate atrás!" Pinkie grito tratando de alejarse de la aterradora creatura. Esta gruñía y gemía, dejando un rastro de sangre como si fuera si intención rastrearla. La creatura aterraba a Pinkie. Parecía estar al borde de la muerte y aun así no moría. En vez de eso intentaba seguirla. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que corriera, que corriera tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera de esa creatura.

"¡Mantente alejado de mí!" Grito antes que sus patas finalmente tomaran acción y corrieran alrededor de la creatura, galopando lejos rápidamente. La creatura intento embestirla de nuevo y sus dientes otra vez se clavaron en la tierra mientras Pinkie corría pasándola. A medida que ella comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más, el fonógrafo en su bolso comenzaba a calmarse, hasta caer en silencio una vez más.

Ella colapso en una posición sentada mientras respiraba pesadamente; su corazón bombeaba a una milla por minuto en su garganta. ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Por qué la había atacado? ¿Por qué lucia como un poni? ¿Por qué no había visto a ningún otro poni más que esa… cosa?

"Sugar…Cube…Corner…" Pinkie jadeaba intentando calmar sus nervios. Se mordió a sí misma un casco, pellizcándose ella misma para recordarle que no estaba soñando. Ella estaba en control de sí misma… ella pudo correr de lo que vio… esto no era un sueño. Sacudió su cabeza volviendo a sus propios cascos y comenzando a correr otra vez.

La puerta de su habitación en Sugar Cube Corner crujió abriéndose lentamente mientras Pinkie la empujaba. El interior del cuarto estaba en tinieblas. No podía ver nada pasando la puerta. Cuidadosamente saco desde su bolso la linterna, sosteniéndola con su boca mientras giraba la perilla. La mecha volvió a la vida y la flama brillaba. Se paró dentro del cuarto, mientras la luz de la linterna iluminaba lo que antes no podía ver.

Estaba sorprendida por el estado de su cuarto. Parecía como si tuviera años sin ser usado. El papel tapiz estaba podrido y pelándose, el piso de madera estaba astillado y cayéndose, las cortinas parecían acribilladas por los agujeros, el polvo era espeso y el aire estaba estancado. Pinkie miro alrededor confundida, antes de colocar la lámpara gentilmente en la mesa para así poder ver todo el cuarto.

"¿Me… fui por tanto tiempo?" Pinkie preguntaba mientras caminaba por la habitación, oyendo el piso crujir y quejarse mientras se ajustaba a su peso. "Twilight no habría usado un hechizo para mandarme al futuro si ella iba a ayudarme… ¿o lo haría?" Pinkie dijo no muy segura de que pensar. "El hechizo decía que estaría desorientada… supongo que esto podría ser solo parte de los efectos secundarios."

El fonógrafo comenzó a dejar salir una suave estática. Pinkie se detuvo en su camino mientras lo escuchaba. La última vez fue cuando se encontró con esa creatura, eso comenzó a hacerse más ruidoso mientras ella se acercaba. Miro alrededor del cuarto inquieta pero no pudo ver nada que se mirara como un monstruo…

"Cálmate Pinkie Pie… no hay… nada muy serio de lo que preocuparse. Vamos solo a chequear y ver si Gummy está aquí… tomar el globo… e ir al cielo… dejando todo lo horripilante detrás de ti." Pinkie dijo mientras tomaba la linterna en sus dientes y rápidamente empujaba la puerta de su baño para abrirla.

"¿Gummy?" ella lo llamo a pesar de la linterna entre sus dientes. Miro dentro del baño y a penas no soltó la linterna.

Las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre, huellas de cascos sangrientos y palabras garabateadas. Las cortinas estaban hechas girones, los remanentes apenas colgaban de los polos que usaban para sostenerlas. La sangre coagulada cubría las afueras de la tina; el cuarto entero lucia como si una masacre hubiera tenido lugar.

"¿G- Gummy? ¿E- Estas aquí?" sus palabras salieron en susurros, pero ella tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que verlo. Su mente le gritaba que se fuera pero ella tenía que saber si él estaba allí o no. Tomo unos cuantos pasos dentro del baño, sus cascos hacían un ruidoso eco mientras caminaba por la loza, el único alivio que tenía era que el fonógrafo se estaba aquietando mientras más se adentraba.

Dejo la linterna en el lavado y trago lo mejor que pudo. La habitación apestaba a moho y sangre; la hacía querer tapar su nariz. Ella cuidadosamente chequeo los alrededores de la tina y las cortinas solo viendo más sangre. Se giró para ver en las paredes, dándole un vistazo a lo que estaba garabateado en sangre.

Ayúdame.

Dolor.

Él tiene hambre.

Las palabras enviaban escalofríos por su espalda. ¿Qué es lo que significaban? '¿Él tiene hambre?' las palabras hacían eco en su mente, ¿Acaso estaban… refiriéndose a Gummy? Pero Gummy no tenía dientes; la única cosa que él podía tragar era la comida blanda para cocodrilos que ella le compraba. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado en su baño? ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar aquí? Su mente estaba divagando con preguntas; ella desesperadamente necesitaba el confort de una de sus amigas justo ahora.

Se alejó de la pared, había solo un lugar que faltaba por revisar y ese era la tina en sí misma. Cuidadosamente llevo su cabeza hasta el filo de la tina, mirando dentro de ella.

En la tina estaban colocados la mitad de los restos podridos de un pequeño cocodrilo verde.

Pinkie lazo sus cascos hasta su boca mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir fuera de sus ojos. Era inconfundible… ese era Gummy. Se miraba como si hubiera estado allí por un largo tiempo. El estómago de Pinkie estaba moviéndose hasta su garganta mientras ella lo miraba. '¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?' era la pregunta que revoloteaba en su mente una y otra y otra vez. Ella necesitaba respuestas.

Fue cuando entonces que ella noto un brillante listón rojo. Estaba inmaculadamente atado a un arco alrededor de algo que sobresalía de la boca de Gummy. Pinkie trago mientras miraba el objeto, no estaba segura de lo que significaba. El objeto estaba limpio… libre de sangre y se miraba… se miraba como si Gummy estuviera intentando dárselo.

Pinkie temerosa bajo su casco y tomo el objeto de la boca de Gummy, el objeto se deslizo con un poco de facilidad. Ahora era capaz de mirarlo claramente dándose cuenta que era una llave. La llave tenía el símbolo de una estrella en ella. Ella no sabía lo que significaba, pero Gummy se la había dado a ella en sus últimos días. Ella tenía que conservarla. Gentilmente coloco la llave en su bolso, recordando justo entonces que el fonógrafo aun daba un tranquilo zumbido.

Cuidadosamente agarro la linterna y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Coloco la linterna abajo en el suelo mientras se limpiaba el rostro de nuevo hipando.

"Gummy… lo siento tanto…" ella lloro en sus cascos mientras desesperadamente trataba de calmarse, "Prometo… que un día te daré el entierro que te mereces…" ella contuvo otro sollozo, "Por favor perdóname por no estar allí para ti…" dijo mientras sus hombros temblaban. Sus intentos de calmarse estaban fallando. Las lágrimas salían ahora con más fuerza. Ella solo quería sentarse allí y llorar…

Su mente la corto cuando le advirtió al oír el zumbido que se volvía más Ruidoso, volviéndose en un timbre agudo. Lo que sea que estaba provocándolo se estaba acercando. Eso significaba que no tenía el tiempo que necesitaba para sentarse y dejar a su corazón llorar, ella tenía que moverse o el destino que sufrió Gummy también lo sufriría ella.

Presurosamente agarro la linterna y corrió a través de su cuarto hasta el closet donde ella mantenía el globo. El timbre cada vez se hacía más ruidoso. Su corazón latía a una milla por minuto. Ella tomo las puertas del closet y las arranco.

Un agudo grito estallo cuando un borrón blanco se enganchó en la cara de Pinkie. Pinkie giraba su cabeza alrededor frenéticamente mientras el dolor recorría toda su cara. Ella apretó sus cascos y corrió estrellando su cabeza directo contra la pared, terminando en otro chillido de la mancha. Ella sacudió su cabeza y la arrojo a través de la habitación. Pinkie respiraba pesadamente mientras sentía la sangre caer de un lado de su cabeza. Ella se giró para mirar a su atacante y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Shkyyyaaaaaaaaaa…" arrastrándose en el suelo estaba lo que parecía la mitad superior de una joven potrilla sin pelo, su blanca piel comenzaba a pudrirse hasta los huesos, sus dos cascos frontales se aferraban a la tierra mientras se revolcaba sobre su espalda, sus ojos cubiertos por una banda blanca con una negra boca abierta, una larga lengua se sacudía fuera mientras dejaba salir un su llanto. Los chillidos de esa cosa golpeaban sus orejas aún más fuerte que el ruidoso timbre de su fonógrafo.

Pinkie Pie estaba sin habla mirando a esa creatura. Esa cosa le recordaba a una potra… su estómago dio un giro, un poni completamente crecido era una cosa….

La creatura encontró su camino levantándose, sus chillones gemidos eran calmados como si estuviera solo probando el aire con su lengua la cual movía. Pinkie parpadeo mientras tomaba un paso detrás, solo para encontrar una pared allí. La cabeza de la creatura de golpe miro directo a Pinkie Pie, dejando salir otro chillido mientras que con una sorprendente velocidad comenzó a arrastrarse directo a ella. En medio de su ciega carrera ella rápidamente salto a un lado, la creatura golpeo su cabeza directamente contra la pared dejando salir un chillido quejumbroso mientras sacudía su cabeza por el dolor.

El Corazón de Pinkie bombeaba en su garganta mientras ella miraba a la creatura. Sus chillidos quejumbrosos parecían tan dolorosos. había dejado una considerable mancha de sangre en la pared y su cabeza sangraba profundamente. La creatura sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Pinkie quería alcanzarla y ayudarla, ella quería detener su dolor y dejarla saber que todo estaría bien…

La creatura dejo salir un sangriento y aterrador grito y corrió contra ella de nuevo, su boca esta vez se clavó en su pata. Pinkie grito mientras agitaba su pata intentando librarse de la creatura, pero estaba bien agarrada, intento correr para sacudirse a la creatura, pero su agarre solo parecía apretarse más. Ella no podía oír nada más allá de sus gritos y el latir de su corazón.

Pinkie se detuvo a un lado de la pared y estrello a la creatura fuerte contra la pared. La creatura seguía allí, ella la estrello con fuerza de nuevo. Ella la estrello una y otra y otra vez. La caliente sangre salpicaba contra la pared y contra su pelaje. Ella la golpeo con toda su voluntad contra la pared.

La creatura la soltó mientras la vida se escaba de su cuerpo, colapsando al suelo con un golpe seco. El aliento de Pinkie parecía llenar sus pulmones con fuego mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con la adrenalina. Ella miro abajo a su sangrante pata y entonces a la creatura la cual ella solo acababa de terminar…

"Oh no…oh no oh no oh no…" Pinkie dijo en un tembloroso respirar mientras se alejaba de la creatura. Ella no quería matarla, ¿acaso se merecía la muerte? La ataco pero ¿era eso lo correcto? Ella se sentó en el suelo jadeando, su cuerpo temblaba, su mente se tambaleaba. Miro abajo a su cuerpo y vio las ligeras manchas de su sangre en su pelaje. Su estómago se revolvió una y otra vez a punto de dejar su contenido salir.

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" ella jadeo tratando de enfriar sus ardientes pulmones, "¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a esto?" sacudió su cabeza violentamente. Ella no quería que nada de esto pasara… este no era un sueño en el que ella podía solo levantarse de él y todo se iría… esto era aquí y era real.

Tomo un profundo respiro mientras intentaba levantarse sobre sus temblorosas patas.

"Rainbow Dash…Rarity…Fluttershy…Applejack…Twilight… cualquiera… las necesito justo ahora…" dijo temblando mientras caminaba hasta su closet. Ella tomo la linterna y miro dentro de la oscuridad. El globo estaba allí, la cesta contenía un desinflado globo. La esperanza se levantaba en su corazón mientras ella soltó la linterna y comenzaba a sacar la tela de la cesta.

Grandes hoyos acribillaban el globo. No iba a ser capaz de volar.

Pinkie se rompió en sollozos y lágrimas, llorando dentro de la ahuecada tela.

El fonógrafo finalmente detuvo su repiqueteo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pinkie Pie termino de tiernamente limpiar y envolver sus heridas. Su pata aún se estremecía por la mordida, pero al menos había empezado a sanar apropiadamente. Ella probó su peso en ella; había un poco de dolor pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Podía seguir moviéndose; ella podría huir si tenía que.

Miro a la nota que había puesto en la cama una vez más; esta había estado descansando en el fondo de la cesta del globo, como si hubiera estado esperando por ella.

Risas y las sonrisas de los jóvenes.

Juntos es como encuentran la verdad.

Sueños del futuro se llevan a cabo.

Mientras los temores del pasado son expulsados.

Ella había estado pensando en esta nota desde que la encontró. Sabía que era un acertijo… y ella no era muy buena con los acertijos. Pero su mente se había calmado lo suficiente como para comenzar a pensar más coherentemente. Su cerebro finalmente no se tambaleaba por el horror lo suficiente para tomar seriamente el descifrado de estas palabras.

"… Bien… Supongo que la primera línea significa potros… ¿Potros encontrando la verdad? Como… ¿Aprendiendo? Esas palabras brillaron para ella. "¡Oh! Este acertijo es acerca de la escuela." Dijo releyendo el acertijo en un contexto de una escuela y todas las líneas encajaban, "Entonces… ¿Acaso eso significa que debería de ir a la escuela?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

Ella miro a su alrededor el arruinado cuarto, el globo que estaba hecho trizas, la mitad del cuerpo de una potra…

"… No hay razones para quedarse aquí." Ella suspiro mientras empacaba la nota en su bolso antes de tomar la lámpara y salir al exterior. Tembló cuando fue golpeada por el frio viento invernal una vez más. No se había dado cuenta de que tan cálido era el estar dentro de los edificios…

Apago la lámpara y la empaco de vuelta en su bolso. Entonces comenzó su trote hasta la escuela.

Miraba cuidadosamente desde detrás de un árbol la pesada forma de un monstruo alejándose de la puerta de la escuela. Se miraba como el primer monstruo que ella había encontrado, el gruñón de tres patas. 'Si hay más de una de esas cosas, quizás gruñones sea una buena forma de llamarlos…' pensó para sí misma.

Ella había esperado que el zumbido de su fonógrafo no le diera su posición. Pero no parecía notar cualquier sonido a menos que ella lo hiciera. Pronto este comenzó a alejarse en la niebla, volviéndose una oscura silueta de sí mismo. Ahora era el momento perfecto para moverse.

Ella rápidamente hizo su camino hasta la puerta frontal de la escuela y empujo la manilla intentando entrar rápidamente. La puerta se atascó con el sonido de estar cerrada.

"¿Q- Que? ¿Está cerrada?" dijo incrédula. No había esperado que estuviera cerrada, no después que el acertijo le dijera para venir a la escuela. '¿Acaso era la respuesta equivocada?' se preguntó a si misma mientras miraba la puerta otra vez. Fue entonces cuando noto justo debajo de la manija la cerradura con el símbolo de una estrella en ella.

Se sintió como un switch siendo pasado en su cabeza. Rápidamente llego hasta su bolso y saco la llave que Gummy había dejado para ella, siendo cuidadosa de no deshacer el listón. Ella coloco la llave en el hoyo y encajaba perfectamente. La puerta se desbloqueó con un satisfactorio click que la hizo suavemente sonreír. Fue entonces a tomar la llave para guardarla de nuevo.

La llave se volvió cenizas, los pequeños pedazos rápidamente cayeron al suelo.

Ella miraba en shock al regalo que Gummy le había dado. La única parte que no se había convertido en cenizas era el listón que descendía gentilmente, cayendo entre sus cascos.

"No… el regalo de Gummy…" Ella dijo, sus labios temblaban mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer una vez más. Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tomando un profundo respiro del frio aire mientras se tranquilizaba a si misma de nuevo. Ella ya había llorado un montón... si continuaba llorando no iba a salir de esta situación muy pronto. Además, ella todavía tenía el listón de la llave…

Muy cuidadosamente lo ato en un lazo en el final de su melena. Todavía no tenia sus rizos, pero atándola al final la ayudaba a sentirla un poco esponjosa de nuevo. El listón le daba confort, ella sentía como si Gummy estuviera a su lado mientras lo llevaba.

Abrió la puerta que guiaba al interior de la escuela. Para su sorpresa el área estaba muy bien iluminada, ella había esperado que tuviera que usar su linterna como en su casa. La escuela parecía por lejos estar en mejor condición de la que estuvo su casa, tenía una gruesa capa de polvo pero la estructura no estaba en mal estado. Casilleros se alineaban en las paredes del pasillo que guiaba a las aulas, ante ella, una abertura al auditorio principal. Las señales colgaban en la pared indicando la dirección del gimnasio, la oficina de la enfermera, la oficina del director y los números de las aulas.

"¿Huh?" Dijo mientras sus orejas se movían al oír un sonido. Sonaba como las risas de los jóvenes potros. Ella giro su cabeza en la dirección del sonido, simplemente asombrada por la visa. Podía ver la fantasmagórica aparición de dos jóvenes potros jugando en el pasillo. Ellos reían mientras se perseguían el uno al otro antes de correr por el pasillo en dirección al aula de clases.

Pinkie miro como ellos se desvanecieron a traves de la puerta del salón de clases. Ella giro rápidamente su cabeza hasta su bolso intentando escuchar la estática del fonógrafo… pero estaba en silencio.

"… Bien… quizás esos fantasmas no eran monstruos como los otros…" Se dijo para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Pero si ellos no eran monstruos, entonces eran una señal. Ella siguió a los potros, abriendo la puerta al aula 104.

El aula de clases estaba tan tranquila como los pasillos de la escuela, el aire estancado se mezclaba con una capa de polvo. Pero el cuarto le daba a Pinkie una sensación de nostalgia; era el aula de clases donde estuvo cuando se mudó a Ponyville.

Las memorias comenzaron a fluir por su mente.

"Bien Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie, reconocemos que fuiste educada en casa por la mayor parte de tu vida, pero al evaluarla en el examen estandarizado de Ponyville, su puntaje no fue lo suficientemente alto como para reconocerla como un poni del nivel de graduado. Así que le pedimos que tome al menos un año en una escuela pública aquí en Ponyville." La alcaldesa le explico a ella.

"¿Q- Que? ¿Tengo que ir a la escuela?" Pinkie dijo haciendo pucheros en su asiento al otro lado del escritorio de la alcaldesa. "¡Pero aprender es tan aburrido!" ella estampo un poco su casco en la pequeña silla.

"Vamos, vamos hermanita," Octavia dijo llegando a su lado y colocando un casco en el hombro de su hermana, "No será tan malo. Solo piensa en todos los nuevos amigos que seras capaz de hacer. Tendrás un montón de ponis a los que invitar a tus fiestas." Ella dijo confortablemente.

"Pero… pero…" Pinkie dijo mirando a su hermana con suplicantes ojos. Ella ya sabía que ella quería esparcir sonrisas tan lejos como ella pudiera, pero esta era su primera vez encontrándose a otros ponis con los hacerse amigos e invitarlos a sus fiestas. Ella ya estaba intimidada por el pensamiento de que quizás a ellos no les gustarían sus fiestas.

"Te diré algo" Octavia dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, "Si está bien para la alcaldesa, iré a la escuela contigo. ¿Cómo suena eso?

"No veo el por qué no." La alcaldesa dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Enserio!? ¡Oh mi Dios eres la mejor Hermana de todas!" Pinkie dijo abrazando a su querida hermana con todas sus fuerzas y una sonrisa en su rostro. Octavia le sonrió de regreso mientras acariciaba a su pequeña hermana menor.

Pinkie sonrió por la calidez de la memoria. Era una en la que ella no había pensado en mucho tiempo. Cuando Pinkie había decidido dejar la granja Octavia fue la única que había estado dispuesta a ayudarla a adaptarse a la vida fuera de ella. Sus padres parecían entender y se quedaron detrás para que sus niñas experimentaran el mundo.

Octavia había sido una de las más grandes ayudas para ella mientras estuvo en la escuela. Ella le daba la confianza para conocer a nuevos ponis y ella hizo tantos amigos. Ella también era la razón por la que conoció al señor y la señora Cake y termino quedándose con ellos.

Fue Despues de su año en la escuela que Octavia decidió irse para tener sus propias aventuras, había descubierto su amor por el contra bajo y la música clásica. Ella había estado triste por ver a su hermana partir, pero entendía que ella tenía que irse para vivir su propia vida. De todos modos ella la dejo al cuidado de unos muy maravillosos amigos.

Pinkie camino por entre las filas de escritorios con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa en su rostro. El cuarto ciertamente le traía plenitud de felices memorias para recordar. Ella se detuvo ante el que recordaba era su viejo escritorio, pero noto un pedazo de papel encima de él.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó antes de tomar un rápido respiro y soplar el polvo del papel. Descansando en su escritorio estaba el dibujo de una pequeña potra. En él, la imagen de una sonriente familia en una granja de rocas. Ella gentilmente coloco uno de sus cascos en él; era uno de sus viejos dibujos. Ella sonrió mientras recordaba la afección que tenía por dibujar en clases. Ella podía ver su vieja casa en el fondo, su madre y su padre parándose detrás de sus hijas en el frente. Ella sonrió por el lindo garabato de ella y de Octavia.

"… Espera…" dijo súbitamente mientras se daba cuenta de algo. Ella retiro su casco del dibujo y lo miro. Algo estaba mal con esta imagen. Pero no podía poner su casco en el que…

"Es mi familia… ¿Qué puede darme la impresión de que algo está mal?" ella miro a la feliz familia de cuatro. Ella no pudo pelear contra la fuerte urgencia de que había algo mal con la imagen. Pero sin importar cuanto estrujara su cerebro, nada parecía venirle a la mente. Ella escudriño la imagen cuidadosamente.

"… Estoy segura que si Octavia estuviera aquí sabría cuál es el problema." Pinkie sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, "Ella siempre fue la inteligente de nosotras. Si nos metíamos en problemas ella siempre mediaba y nos sa…" sus palabras se interrumpieron.

"Está bien, jugare contigo, pero solo porque eres muy insistente."

Sus ojos se dispararon al papel mientras ella lo escaneaba y contaba el número de personas en su familia una vez más.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ¿Cinco?" conto en voz alta mientras apuntaba a un espacio vacío que debía de contener a su otra hermana. "¿Dónde está Bellamina? ¿Dónde está mi hermana menor?" ella recorrió la imagen por alguna señal de ella. Ella no dibujaría una foto de su familia sin ella… ¿O sí?

"… Espera… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensé en Bellamina?" se preguntó tranquilamente a sí misma. Ella recordaba pensar en Octavia muchas veces al año, pero ella nunca pensaba en Bellamina… "Oh mi… ¡Debo ser la peor hermana en el mundo!" dijo sintiéndose podrida por haberse olvidado de su otra hermana.

Ella intento llamar memorias de su Hermana desesperadamente, pero la única cosa que le venía a la mente era la historia de cómo consiguió su cutie mark… pero más allá de eso…

Ella sacudió su cabeza furiosamente intentando empujar cualquier memoria, pero ella no recordaba nada más. Ella miro abajo sombríamente antes de golpear el suelo con su casco.

"¡Estoy tan tan TAN arrepentida Bellamina! Te lo prometo; ¡una vez que salga de aquí te mantendré en mis pensamientos!" Pinkie dijo ahora determinada. Ella tenía que escapar de los horrores que habían caído sobre Ponyville. Miro alrededor del salón de clases, sus ojos siendo arrastrados al escritorio a un lado del de ella; el mismo en el que Octavia se había sentado durante la escuela. En el escritorio había un círculo con una X marcada escrito con un marcador rojo. Ella cuidadosamente tomo el borde del escritorio y abrió la tapa de encima mirando dentro.

Dentro del escritorio había una joya azul grabada con la forma de un contra bajo.

"… Wow… es hermosa…" Pinkie se quedó sin aliento examinando el objeto. Ella no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo allí, pero ella tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que era algo con lo que tenía que quedarse. Ella lo tomo cuidadosamente antes de colocarlo gentilmente en su bolso. Cerro el escritorio de Octavia, antes de darse cuenta que debía de examinar el suyo también. Ella tuvo cuidado de no perturbar el dibujo y abrió el suyo también. Dentro había una joya roja con la forma de un globo. Ella rápidamente la coloco dentro de su bolso también.

Cerró el escritorio y miro alrededor. Ninguno de los otros escritorios parecía tener algo significativo en ellos. Ella camino hasta el frente de la clase y reviso el escritorio del maestro. Había una nota escrita en el escritorio.

En la víspera del cambio de la noche a la mañana, la luna roja brillara.

"¿Otro acertijo?" Pinkie pregunto en alto a nadie. Este ciertamente tenía menos sentido que el ultimo acertijo que ella había resuelto. Más allá de su cabeza ella no podía figurar que era lo que el acertijo intentaba decirle…

Ella volteo su cabeza hasta la puerta cuando oyó las risas de los potros venir del pasillo una vez más, rápidamente salió del cuarto y busco alrededor del pasillo por ellos. Los vio un poco más adelante, jugando el uno con el otro. Ella se aproximó a ellos lentamente, intentando tener una mejor vista de los dos pequeños potros. Como sea, una vez se acercó lo suficiente ellos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo y ella los siguió.

Los pequeños potros no corrieron muy lejos, ellos rápidamente dieron otro giro dentro de otro cuarto. Pinkie se detuvo frente a una puerta y leyó 'cuarto del conserje' en el frente. Ella oyó un click venir de la puerta, como si hubiera sido desbloqueada. Ella llego hasta la manija y la abrió, caminando dentro del closet.

La habitación no se miraba para nada como el cuarto del conserje debería, en vez de estantes con objetos para la limpieza era mayormente un cuarto vacío. Al final, frente a la puerta, había un pequeño pedestal que llegaba hasta la rodilla, y detrás, lo que parecía una puerta con un reloj y símbolos a su alrededor entre dos retratos de las princesas.

"¡Oh! ¿Es eso aceite para la lámpara?" dijo mientras caminaba hasta el pequeño pedestal, notando una pequeña botella de líquido amarillo. Ella lo olio rápidamente para confirmar lo que era antes de tomarla y colocarla en su bolso, "Bien, eso debería mantenerme abastecida por un tiempo."

Ella entonces camino para tener una vista cercana a la puerta. A la izquierda de la puerta estaba una imagen de la princesa Luna, graciosamente dibujada con su cuerpo formado por círculos, rodeando un pequeño hoyo en la pared, la princesa Celestia estaba dibujada de la misma manera, también rodeando un pequeño hoyo en la pared.

"Esperen… este hoyo… conozco está forma." Dijo habiendo notado algo acerca del hoyo que rodeaba Celestia. Rápidamente llego hasta su bolso y saco la joya roja con el globo y la encajo gentilmente en el hoyo. Se encajó en el lugar con un satisfactorio click.

"Entonces eso significa que la otra joya debe de ir aquí" dijo colocando la joya del contra bajo debajo de la imagen de Luna. Cuando la segunda cliqueo en su lugar, el reloj se movió hacia adelante un poco fuera de la puerta, seguido por los símbolos en el círculo alrededor de él. Ella miro cuidadosamente a los símbolos; habían seis imágenes, tres soles, uno rojo, uno amarillo, uno azul y tres lunas, una blanca, una verde y una roja.

"Espera… un reloj y una luna…" las palabras en el escritorio del maestro le vinieron a la mente. "La víspera del cambio de la noche a la mañana… noche es PM; mañana es AM… ellos cambian a las 12… y la luna roja brilla es a esa hora." Ella coloco su casco contra el dial de símbolos y lo giro, colocando la luna roja de modo que estuviera sobre el número doce del reloj. Entonces movió ambas manecillas del reloj para apuntar a las 12 también.

El reloj sonó doce veces mientras el dial se movía de nuevo dentro de la puerta, antes que la puerta se moviera arriba y subiera el techo abriendo el camino. Pinkie rápidamente camino dentro de la siguiente habitación.

"¿Huh?" ella dijo mientras sus orejas se movían. Ella oía un muy callado sonido, era como si el sonido viniera de Ponyville mismo. Ella lo reconoció como una sirena, una sirena estaba sonando en la distancia. Ella no estaba segura de que significaba, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

Ella se enfocó en el cuarto ante ella. Ella se arrepintió de inmediato.

El cuarto mismo daba el aroma a podrido, el techo era marrón con pedazos faltantes, las paredes eran un desastre de descomposición y podredumbre, el piso estaba cubierto en suciedad, moho y mugre. Los agujeros llenaban la habitación revelando un enrejado de metal, aparentemente los cimientos que mantenía todo junto.

Dos ponis muertos colgaban de las esquinas del cuarto, sus cuerpos envueltos en algún tipo de tela, pero su sangre esparcida en la pared y pisos a un lado de ellos. Ellos colgaban por cadenas y metal que los mantenía suspendidos. En la pared entre ellos había una simple palabra escrita con su sangre.

Corre.

Ella no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces mientras corría fuera del cuarto. Ella corrió fuera del cuarto del conserje hasta el pasillo.

"E- Espera… ¿Que le paso a la luz?" ella pregunto ya que el pasillo al que había entrado estaba en tinieblas. Ella rápidamente llego hasta su bolso y saco su lámpara. La flama volvió a la vida iluminando el pasillo. Ella se quedó sin aliento al ver que el pasillo no era más ese de la calmada y tranquila escuela, en vez de eso estaba hecho con los mismos materiales en ruinas que el cuarto del que acababa de escapar.

Todo estaba podrido, mantenido junto por un enrejado de metal. La mugre cubría el piso con machas y sangre seca las paredes. Cuerpos colgados de ponis eran visibles en varios intervalos a lo largo del pasillo. El olor de tanta podredumbre ahogaba a Pinkie; si no fuera por la lámpara en su boca ella estuviera sacando su estómago.

Despues el sonido de la estática golpeo sus orejas. Su corazón bombeaba mientras oía las pisadas haciendo eco a lo largo del pasillo, ella volteo en dirección a las pisadas, escuchando el siseo de la estática volviéndose más ruidoso mientras los pasos más se acercaban. Su cerebro le gritaba que corriera, que escuchara a la pared y pusiera cada pedazo de fuerza en sus cascos…

Pero ella parecía atascada, casi pegada en su lugar. Este no se sentía como los otros monstruos. Esa sensación estaba perforando hasta si mismísima alma. Este sentimiento estaba mordiéndola y estaba forzado a sus patas a quedarse.

El borde de la luz golpeo a la creatura. Estaba caminando adentrándose en el borde de su luz y sintió su corazón detenerse por solo un momento.

Era uno de los monstruos de sus pesadillas.

Era un alto y esbelto poni que se levantaba sobre ella. No tenía cara; su piel se aferraba a su cara y cuerpo como si estuvieran pegados a los huesos, era pálido, mortalmente pálido, acentuado por un traje negro y una corbata roja en su torso. Este continúo tomando cuidadosos pasos hasta ella; cada paso de sus cascos hacía eco en su cerebro como si intentara agradarle a su mente.

El fonógrafo exploto en un fuerte y agudo zumbido cuando sintió un dolor que golpeo su mente. Ella sintió que finalmente no estaba pegada en ese sitio y con cada onza de fuerza ella se volteo y corrió.

Su Corazón salto a su garganta y latía a una milla por segundo mientras sus cascos se conectaban ruidosamente con cada simple paso que ella tomaba. A ella no le importaba la mugre o los cuerpos que ella pasaba, ella tenía que alejarse Su mente se enredó con la sensación de una pesadez que la criatura parecía traer con su presencia. El fuerte sonido del fonógrafo parecía ser lo único que la mantenía en un estado mental para correr tan rápido como pudiera.

Ella giro en una esquina a la velocidad de la luz. Ella estaba poniendo todo en esto; sabía que podía correr rápido, podía mantenerse, sino ella no podría superar a Rainbow Dash a veces. Tenía que estar perdiendo al Slender Pony, ella tenía que estar escapando. Se atrevió a mirar por sobre su hombro.

Este se estaba manteniendo con ella. Parecía solo estar caminando, de alguna manera el ritmo lento que se extendía se mantenía, y todo su ser parecía deslizarse hacia ella, como si no hubiera forma de escapar.

Su mente se tambaleó y giró la cabeza hacia adelante tratando de ir más rápido. Ella tuvo que doblar en otra esquina. Su casco se atrapo bajo una de sus patas y casi se cae. Revolvió sus piernas y volvió correr.

"SHKYAAAAAA" un sangriento grito se escuchó antes que viera la mitad de una potra blanca arrastrarse directo a ella. Salto sobre esta, su lengua paso por uno de sus cascos mientras intentaba morderla. El grito de la potra fue prontamente cortado cuando ella oyó el sonido de esta siendo aplastada por el monstruo que la cazaba. Su estómago golpeo su corazón en su garganta mientras sus pulmones ardían. Su mente estaba tambaleándose y la pesadez creciendo.

'No puedo escapar no puedo escapar no puedo escapar NO PUEDO ESCAPAR' las palabra gritaban y se empujaban a sí mismas en una de las esquinas de su mente. Ella lo sentía; ella estaba a punto de morir. Este monstruo estaba por matarla y no había nada que pudiera hacer…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vio al final del pasillo una puerta abierta.

'¿Una salida?' su mente le grito que continuara hasta alcanzarla. Ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, intentando ignorar la constante y amenazante presencia detrás de ella. ¡Tenía que llegar a esa puerta! ¡Ya casi estaba allí! ¡Solo un poco más cerca! ¡Solo un poco más cerca! ¡Lo iba a lograr!

Ella salto, pasando directo a traves de la puerta abierta deslizándose hasta la mitad del cuarto. Su corazón se hundió instantáneamente mientras miraba el cuarto. El cuarto era un cuadrado con una entrada, sin salida. Ella había saltado directo a un camino muerto con un monstruo detrás de ella.

Miro frenéticamente Alrededor; el cuarto estaba adornado con decoraciones para fiestas: serpentinas multicolores, globos manchados de sangre, postres con mal aspecto, regalos podridos y pobremente envueltos, ponis colgados en cada esquina, un sello de sangre dibujado en el suelo.

Ella instantáneamente se giró, mirando como el Slender Pony gradualmente caminaba dentro del cuarto. La única apertura del cuarto estaba ahora sellada con una puerta de hierro detrás de este. No había escape ahora. Ella estaba atrapada en el mismo cuarto que este monstruo.

La lámpara cayo de su boca, ya no era capaz de mantenerla mientas respiraba frenéticamente. La lámpara rodo hasta el centro del cuarto encendiéndose así misma justo en el centro del sello dibujado en sangre. El sello se ilumino con un brillo rojizo que lleno el cuarto entero de luz. Ella podía ver al Slender Pony de color rojo mientras caminaba hasta ella.

"No te acerques." Ella grito mientras corrió a los regalos. Comenzando a agarrarlos uno por uno y lanzándoselos al poni. Los regalos golpeaban al poni y parecían aturdirlo por un momento. Pero así como los regalos lo golpeaban, ellos caían al suelo quemándose en una pila de cenizas. Ellos bajaron su caminata por un momento, pero pronto ni siquiera lo alentaron.

Ella tomo el último regalo y lo pateo con toda su fuerza directo a su cabeza. Este le pego antes de volverse una pila de cenizas

Pinkie gritaba en dolor cuando sintió que su frente se estaba partiendo y su visión se perdía en el olvido.

Ella estampo su casco abajo y corrió en una ciega dirección lejos de ese poni. Su visión regreso cuando sintió la sangre caer entre sus ojos, cayendo por su nariz. Él le había abierto una fresca herida en su cabeza.

Ella tomo la mesa que sostenía los postres de mal aspecto encima de esta y la tiro al suelo. Ella levanto sus patas traseras y con toda su fuerza ella pateo la mesa directo hasta el Slender Pony. La mesa entera lo golpeo y lo empujo. El golpeo la pared y la mesa parecía contenerlo en el lugar por un momento.

Pinkie jadeaba mientras miraba a la creatura. Él se levantó. Empujo la mesa gentilmente y la mesa cayo terminando en una pila de cenizas.

Las patas de Pinkie cedieron bajo ella mientras caía sobre sus rodillas. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras ella lloraba en dolor y cansancio. Ella no podía pelear contra este monstruo. Era demasiado. Su mente se tambaleaba y quiso aceptar su muerte. Su cuerpo no podía más, su mente no podía más.

Ella sintió su mente comenzar a doler aún más, el Slender Pony se estaba acercando. Ella no pudo mirarlo, ella lloraba con sus ojos cerrados solo queriendo que este horror terminara de una vez por todas.

El dolor se detuvo. Los pasos del poni se habían detenido de su avance. El zumbido del fonógrafo estaba acallándose.

Pinkie se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar arriba, el todavía seguía allí, pero había detenido su asalto a ella. Él se miraba como su estuviera viendo más allá de ella, a algo que ella no pudo ver…

Eso fue cuando ella lo oyó. La sirena. La sirena se estaba apagando otra vez en la distancia. El Slender Pony puso uno de sus delgados cascos en el suelo y miro a Pinkie. Ella se preparó para lo que sea que iba a hacer, pero el solo se paraba allí. Entonces, lentamente, el bajo su cabeza hasta su traje y saco una pequeña caja marrón. Él la coloco en el suelo antes de voltearse y caminar lejos de ella.

La luz del cuarto cayo hasta que todo era tinieblas.

La luz de su lámpara comenzaba a traer un gentil brillo al cuarto.

Pinkie hipó, tomando un gran respiro de aire que hizo arder sus pulmones otra vez. Ella sintió su corazón todavía acelerado a máxima velocidad emparejándose con sus respiraciones. El cuarto no era en el que había estado. Se miraba como un sótano normal. Tenía tubos y accesorios que controlaban el agua y la calefacción de todo el edificio. Su lámpara descansaba a su lado en el medio del cuarto, brillando con su gentil llama.

La caja marrón todavía estaba donde el Slender Pony la había dejado

Las palabras le fallaron a Pinkie. Ella no tenía la fuerza para levantarse de momento. Bajo su cabeza y se dejó a si misma llorar otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

El mundo estaba tranquilo. Su cabello flotaba Alrededor de su rostro; ella no sentía sus punzantes heridas aquí. Todo se sentía de la misma forma. Parecía como si todas sus preocupaciones estuvieran a una milla de distancia.

Lo último de su oxigeno dejo su boca y floto pasando por su cara. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. Quería contenerlo un poco más pero su cuerpo se reusaba.

Pinkie jadeo, tomando un profundo respiro mientras ella emergía de una cubeta de agua. Ella jadeaba pesadamente mientras intentaba relajarse y calmar su latiente corazón. Acababa de sobrevivir a mirar a la muerte a la cara. Esa cosa… ese monstruo… ese… Slender Pony… sabía que acercarse a él era un deseo de muerte. Cuando este se había acercado su mente había caído en una profunda pesadez como nunca antes la había sentido… y entonces allí estaba el dolor parte cabezas…

Ella suavemente toco las heridas re envueltas de su cabeza. Los cortes del ataque en su cuarto habían comenzado a sanar, pero el Slender Pony le había dejado un profundo corte en medio de su frente. Pero ella había sobrevivido, el corte solo dolía un poco y eso pasaría pronto. Los vendajes en su pata también había necesitado cambiarlos. Toda esa corrida había reabierto la mordida y su pata estaba actualmente palpitando mientras se recuperaba.

Sacudió su cabeza y melena, echado fuera el agua de su cabeza. Esa zambullida la había relajado un poco, pero todavía estaba dentro de esa escuela. La escuela donde ella había sido perseguida dentro de ese… ese… la única palabra que venía a su mente que pudiera describir lo que fue era 'otro mundo', uno que estaba separado pero a la vez era el mismo.

Bajo su cabeza y empezó a tomar el agua en el cubo. No se había dado cuenta de que tan sedienta estaba al principio, pero ella recordó que tanto había estado llorando y corriendo y súbitamente su garganta se sintió tan seca como un desierto. Ella rápidamente vació el contenido del cubo.

Su lengua lamio el fondo del cubo expectante, pero ya no había más agua. Ella suspiro suavemente sacando su cabeza y mirando alrededor de la vacía cafetería en la que estaba.

Ella fue capaz de imaginarla en su prístina condición, todos los pequeños potros que estarían alrededor, comiendo sus almuerzos mientras se tomaban un descanso de su día de aprendizaje. Los amigos estarían murmurando historias, aventuras en los juegos que jugaban en casa, algunos estarían dibujando, otros pasarían el tiempo consigo mismos, pero la hora del almuerzo y los recesos siempre eran la parte favorita de la escuela para los potros.

"Hace mucho que esos días se fueron de este lugar, ¿no es así?" Pinkie suspiro mientras miraba al vacío y cubierto de polvo cuarto. Las mesas habían estado vacías y abandonadas desde hacía mucho tiempo y ningún potro visitaba estos pasillos. Incluso los juguetones potros fantasmas se habían ido y dejado el lugar en un vacío silencioso.

Ella tomo un suave aliento y tomo la cinta, se la había quitado para zambullir su cabeza. Ella gentilmente ato en un listón al final de su melena una vez más. Ella estaba cada vez más cómoda con este listón, no solo era un regalo de Gummy, parecía darle un sentimiento de normalidad durante estos momentos de calma, durante estos momentos que tenía para sí misma. Parecía darle un poco de calma a su mente el solo saber que estaba allí.

"Supongo…" digo tomando un profundo respiro y volteando su cabeza, "Todo lo que queda por hacer ahora es… abrir esta caja…" dijo mientras miraba a la caja marrón dejada a un lado del cubo. Ella aún no había visto dentro de ella; de hecho ella había querido dejarla allá. Incluso más quería aplastarla; quería destruir la caja. Cualquier cosa que el Slender Pony tuviera que ofrecer solo hacia su estómago torcerse en ira. Pero fuerzas más allá de su entendimiento la convencieron de traerla consigo. Ella la había dejado para tomar un poco de agua y ahora que había terminado, permanecía estar allí burlándose de ella.

"… Quizás podría aplastarla Despues que vea lo que está dentro." Razono consigo misma, dándose a sí misma la suficiente confianza para finalmente abrirla. Ella cuidadosamente levanto la tapa marrón, medio esperando que se volviera cenizas al tocarla. La tapa salió fácilmente mientras ella miro dentro.

"… ¿P- Por qué está esto aquí?" dijo mientras miraba en shock lo que estaba dentro de la caja. Era la llave de Sugar Cube Corner. "¿Por qué él tendría esto? ¿Por qué él me la daría?" la pregunta escarbaba en la mente de Pinkie, pero ninguna respuesta venia. Ella acaba de venir de esa área, después de todo su hogar estaba justo sobre Sugar Cube Corner.

"¡N- No puedo creer que olvidara chequear la tienda en si misma!" Pinkie se pateó a si misma mentalmente. Ella miro la llave otra vez, entonces recordó lo que había visto en su cuarto y suspiro, "No… puedo creer que no la revisara. No después que esa potra me atacara… yo solo quería salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera."

Cuidadosamente tomo la llave y la colocó en su bolso. Ella tenía que volver y encontrar que es lo que había pasado a Sugar Cube Corner ahora. Ella entonces cuidadosamente le coloco la pata a la caja marrón antes de tomarla y lanzarla en el suelo.

Levanto su pata Buena y aplasto la caja bajo su casco. Esta dejo salir unos satisfactorios crujidos mientras ella la aplastaba.

La nieve había empezado a apilarse bajo sus cascos. El pueblo se miraba como su tuviera un blanco manto que lo cubriera. Cada parte del pueblo tenía nieve en el, las calles, los techos y los arboles… Pinkie jamás había visto el pueblo cubierto de nieve de esta forma, siempre habían ponis que se aseguraban que fuera transitable durante el invierno, limpiaban las calles y se aseguraban que la nieve no se apilara tan pesadamente…

Cada paso daba un crujido en la nieve, mientras el frio suelo se hundía bajo ella. Ella temblaba incluso más ahora, deseando el haberse traído algunas ropas para el invierno para mantenerse tibia. Normalmente ella estaría bien con el frio, pero la nieve mantenía su pelaje mojado. Ella podía sentir el hielo formarse en la base de sus patas.

Sugar Cube Corner finalmente estuvo a la vista. Ella dio un aliviado suspiro; había visto a los gruñones en al distante niebla pero ninguno se había acercado a ella, fue capaz de llegar allí solo sufriendo por el frio.

Fue hasta la puerta de su pastelería favorita y gentilmente intento abrirla. La puerta estaba cerrada, justo como esperaba. Así que incluso si ella intentaba revisarla antes ella solo hubiera tenido que seguir moviéndose.

Cuidadosamente saco la llave de la tienda fuera de su bolso y la coloco en el cerrojo, la puerta se desbloqueó. Pinkie vio como la llave se volvía cenizas, justo como la llave de la escuela antes. Solo dejo salir un suave suspiro mientras empujaba abriendo la puerta y entrando.

Como esperaba, Sugar Cube Corner estaba oscuro, justo como su cuarto lo había estado. Una pequeña cantidad de luz entro al cuarto mientras miraba alrededor. Rápidamente llego a su bolso sacando la lámpara. Ella estaba agradecida de haberla rellenado con aceite allá en la cafetería mientras la llama iluminaba.

Para su sorpresa, Sugar Cube Corner se miraba bien. No habían postres en los estantes o mostradores, pero había una falta de polvo y decadencia. De hecho el lugar estaba incluso decorado. Habían listones, pancartas y globos puestos por toda la tienda. Había una mesa con algunos aperitivos y ponche, muchos juegos colocados en varios sitios así como también una mesa con una pila de regalos.

Había una pancarta atada de un poste a otro y sobre ella se leía, 'Bienvenida Pinkie Pie'.

"¿Son estas decoraciones para mí?" Pinkie pregunto dejando su lámpara en una mesa para así poder iluminar el cuarto.

"¡Oh! ¿Tengo invitados? ¡Amo los invitados!" Vino una voz que sonaba muy familiar. Pinkie se detuvo mientras miraba alrededor, no había oído la voz de NINGÚN poni desde que entro en este horrible lugar y súbitamente ella se llenó de esperanza.

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes un invitado! ¡Soy yo Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie rápidamente llamo emocionada queriendo encontrarse con otro poni justo ahora. "¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal! ¡Te prometo que no soy como esos monstros de afuera!

"¿Oh, enserio?" la voz rio, "Es bastante difícil saber en estos días quien es y quien no lo es." La voz dijo animada.

"Por favor, ¿Podrías salir? En verdad me gustaría ver tu rostro." Pinkie dijo, a ella no le importaba que la voz sonara familiar; ella solo quería ver al poni.

"¡Okie-dokie-loki! ¡Desde que lo pediste amablemente!" Un bulto oscuro en la esquina del cuarto comenzó a moverse, parecía manifestarse en la forma de un poni ante los ojos de Pinkie. Las sombras que rodeaban al poni cayeron mientras la luz le dio a su forma. Pinkie se quedó sin aliento en shock, cubriendo su boca con un casco.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Te ves sorprendida de verme! ¿Dijiste que tu nombre era Pinkie Pie cierto? ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Mi nombre también es Pinkie Pie!" No había dudas de ello, el pelaje rosa brillante, la esponjosa melena y cola, el globo azul y los amarillos como cutie mark, la rebotante aptitud… era Pinkie Pie. "¡Pero sería bastante confuso si ambas comenzamos a llamarnos la una a la otra Pinkie Pie!" ella explico mientras dejaba de rebotar por un momento pensando en ello, "¡Deberíamos darte un sobre nombre!

"¿Q- Que… pero yo…" Pinkie no pudo pensar en nada que decir. ¿Por qué habían dos de ella? Y esta Pinkie no parecía estar sufriendo del todo de tristeza o desesperación, ella no estaba cubierta de ningún vendaje y no se miraba herida. Esta Pinkie se miraba exactamente como ella antes que las pesadillas comenzaran a afectarle, y esta ciudad no estaba ayudándola.

"¡Oh! Veo que tu cabello está caído, ¿Significa eso acaso que estás triste? ¡Tiene que serlo! ¡Las únicas veces en que mi cabello se baja es cuando estoy triste! ¡Podemos llamarte Saddie Pie!" la versión feliz de Pinkie rebotaba una vez más, "¿Por qué estas triste Saddie Pie? ¿Alguien robo tus dulces? ¡Puedes siempre hacer más sabes!" ella reía alegre, "¡Oh! ¡Sé lo que va a quitar ese ceño fruncido! ¡Hagamos unos cupcakes!"

(Saddie pie = triste pie… ¬_¬ en español suena horrible así que lo dejo en ingles)

"¿C- Cupcakes?" Pinkie pregunto un poco dudosa, "Pero… quiero salir de esta pueblo…"

"Awww, ¿Quieres irte?" la Pinkie feliz dijo, ladeando un poco su cabeza, "¡Pero acabas de llegar! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay tanta diversión para las dos!" ella reboto hasta la puerta a un lado de Sugar Cube Corner, una que llevaba al sótano. Ella abrió la puerta y se giró, "¡Vamos sígueme! ¡Tendremos montones de diversión y entonces haremos esos cupcakes!" la feliz Pinkie reboto de nuevo dentro de la oscuridad de las escaleras, desapareciendo de la vista.

Pinkie solo miraba incrédula mientras la segunda Pinkie desaparecía de la vista. No podía creerle a sus propios ojos. Seguramente ella era la única Pinkie Pie… ¿Cierto? Tenía que encontrar el por qué había una segunda Pinkie Pie. Ella tomo la linterna y lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta el sótano. Ella podía oír la constante risa de sí misma lejos en la oscuridad. Por alguna razón ella hubiera preferido el silencio…

Toco el fondo de las escaleras y levanto la vista esperando ver el sótano. En vez de eso había un largo pasillo frente a ella, con una serie de cuatro puertas de madera junto a una última puerta de madera al final del pasillo.

"¡Vamos apresúrate! ¡Vamos a jugar ya!" La alegre voz hizo eco a traves del pasillo. Pinkie no podía decir de qué dirección venia. Ella lentamente camino hasta la primera puerta y la abrió entrando lentamente. Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver la familiar vista de la sala de estar de su granja.

"Aquí… deberías de comer algo." La fantasmal imagen de su padre había puesto un plato de sopa ante la fantasmal imagen de su joven ser envuelta en una sábana.

"… No tengo hambre…" su yo más joven había lentamente susurrado en respuesta. Se enrollo a si misma aún más en la manta.

"No has comido nada desde que volviste… por favor, tienes que comer." Su padre se sentó en el sillón a un lado de su hija.

"… Nunca voy a comer otra vez…" la joven Pinkie dijo, su voz temblaba en miedo. Su padre coloco su cabeza alrededor de su temblorosa hija, sosteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo.

La imagen cayó. El cuarto estaba tranquilo mientras Pinkie miraba a las imagines que acababa de ver. '¿fue eso… una memoria?' se preguntó a sí misma. No era una memoria que ella recordara, las palabras que su padre le había dicho se sentían omniosas, pero ella no podía pensar en el por qué parecían de esa forma.

Ella vio algo fuera de la esquina de su ojo, mirando a la mesa donde la sopa había sido colocada, encima estaba una baldosa verde con la imagen de un gato en ella. No estaba segura de que significaba, pero sintió que era algo importante. Se aseguró de rápidamente tomarla y colocarla dentro de su bolso.

Entonces salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Quieres tener diversión, ¿No?" vino la animada voz que hacía eco a traves del pasillo una vez más. Pinkie la ignoro de momento, abriendo la puerta frente a la primera. Dentro de la puerta vio un cuarto de interrogación, uno que ella había visto en las autoridades locales cuando era pequeña.

"¿No pueden ver que ella ha pasado por mucho?" la fantasmal imagen de su madre le dijo a el fantasmal policía, mientras ella abrasaba a su rodada hija, "¡Sus preguntas la están alterando!" la rosada potra estaba temblando en los cascos de su madre.

"Me disculpo profundamente… no estamos intentando asustarla, pero necesitamos saber qué fue lo que paso." El corcel le aseguro.

"Necesitan darle tiempo a mi hija," su padre dijo inamovible, "Estos han sido duros tiempos… para todos nosotros."

"Lo entendemos, y tienen nuestras condolencias, pero necesitamos saber los detalles. Una vez los tengamos, podemos traer un fin rápido a todo esto." El corcel le aseguro.

Las imagines cayeron del cuarto una vez más, dejando detrás una baldosa rosa en la mesa de interrogación. Era otra escena que no existía en sus memorias. Y esta la confundía aún más que la última al no saber por qué razón ella estaría en un cuarto de interrogatorio como ese…

Ella examine la baldosa, viendo la imagen de un ave en ella. Ella rápidamente la coloco dentro de su bolso antes de salir del cuarto también.

"Ooooh, vas a hacerme esperar, ¿No es así?" La alegre voz de Pinkie Pie hizo eco en el pasillo, sonando un poco decepcionada. Pinkie suavemente sacudió su cabeza. La voz de la otra Pinkie la incomodaba. Oírse hablar a si misma sin ser ella se sentía solo… antinatural.

Cuidadosamente camino hasta la siguiente puerta, abriéndola y metiéndose dentro. Esta vez ella vio su habitación en la granja. Tres camas llenaban el cuarto, una para cada una de ellas ya que sus padres dormían en un cuarto distinto.

"Vamos hermanita… necesitas dormir un poco… ya se está haciendo tarde." La fantasmal imagen de su hermana mayor Octavia estaba intentando confortar a la joven potra rosada. Estaban durmiendo en la misma cama mientras su hermana la abrazaba apretadamente, "Sé que has tenido tiempos difíciles… pero estoy aquí… sabes que no dejaría que nada te pase."

La joven potra rosada comenzó a sollozar en el pelaje de Octavia. Las dos estaban abrazadas mientras la imagen caía una vez más. En la cama estaba una baldosa roja con la imagen de una serpiente en ella.

Pinkie limpio las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos. Ella no sabía por qué estas emociones brotaban dentro de ella, las imágenes era demasiado reales para no ser ciertas… ¿pero por qué ella no podía recordar nada?

Ella coloco la baldosa roja dentro de su bolso antes de salir del cuarto.

"Vaaaamoooossss… ¡He estado preparando una fiesta para ti y todo!" Ella todavía sonaba feliz, pero se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

Pinkie sacudió su cabeza suavemente; ella tenía que ver lo que estaba en la otra puerta ahora. La otra Pinkie podía esperar.

Ella abrió la última puerta a los lados del pasillo, entrando en un cuarto que tenía las paredes pintadas como el cielo, el suelo estaba cubierto de arena y rocas. Se miraba como las afueras de la granja de rocas

"Entonces… ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?" su fantasmal padre le pregunto una vez más.

"Si… lo es. Yo solo… no creo que pueda quedarme aquí mucho más." Su yo joven respondió lentamente.

"Lo entiendo." Su madre le comento, parándose a un lado de su padre, "solo por favor tengan cuidado allá fuera. Sé que tendrás a Octavia contigo."

"¿Están seguros que no quieren venir? No sé si volveré tampoco." Octavia dijo mirando de su joven hermana a sus padres.

"Esta granja me fue dejada por mi padre; yo solo no puedo dejarla ahora." Su padre sacudió su cabeza lentamente, "esta granja es mi vida entera ahora, junto a las buenas o malas memorias. Espero puedan perdonarme por no ir con ustedes. Solo por favor manténganse a salvo."

"No te preocupes padre, te garantizo que nada va a pasar." Octavia sonrió.

"Confiamos en ti Octavia." Su madre le asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. La imagen cayó y una baldosa azul con un pescado estaba en medio del cuarto.

'Eso fue cuando deje la granja, ¿no es así?' Pinkie pensó rememorando haber dejado la granja con la aprobación de sus padres… pero ella no había recordado esa conversación antes que la dejaran. Pero… ella estaba segura que había pasado. Todas estas imágenes eran experiencias que ella tuvo cuando era joven… pero ella las había olvidado.

'¿Por qué habría de haber olvidado estas memorias?' se preguntó así misma mientras caminaba sobre la baldosa azul, tomándola antes de colocarla en su bolso. 'Tiene que haber una razón de por qué las olvide… quizás… quizás la otra Pinkie Pie lo sepa…' ella pensó para sí misma antes de salir del cuarto.

La voz de la otra Pinkie bufo ligeramente, "¡No eres muy divertida Saddie Pie! ¡Si te dije que te haría una fiesta tenías que haber venido directo aquí!" la voz sonaba como si su paciencia se estuviera agotando.

Pinkie camino por el resto del largo pasillo llegando a la puerta en el fondo de él. Empujo la puerta caminando dentro.

"¡Oh! ¡Allí estas! ¡Temía que te perdieras de alguna manera! Lo cual sería raro, ¿Cómo te pierdes en un pasillo recto? Digo estoy segura que hay una manera ¡Pero seguro que has retrasado la fiesta!" La otra Pinkie se paraba en el medio del cuarto, iluminada por una lámpara colgada en medio del techo. El resto del cuarto era solo oscuridad exceptuando el circulo de luz que mostraba donde estaba ella.

Pinkie cuidadosamente apago su lámpara antes de guardarla devuelta en su bolso y entonces volteó para enfrentarse a sí misma.

"Dime… sabes de que se trataban esas imagines, ¿no es así?" ella pregunto tan seriamente como ella pudo.

La otra pinkie frunció el ceño "¿Qué? ¿Me hiciste esperara solo por eso? Eso no fue muy bueno." Ella dijo dándole un bufido, "¡Pero te voy a perdonar! ¡Despues de todo ahora que estas aquí podemos divertirnos juntas!" ella reboto feliz.

"¡Por favor! Quiero tener tanta diversión como tu… pero no puedo divertirme hasta que encuentre algunas respuestas." Pinkie sacudió su cabeza, "¿Que le paso a Ponyville? ¿Por qué están todos estos monstruos? ¿Por qué estoy viendo las imágenes que veo? No quiero nada más que volver a hacer fiestas y salir con mis amigas…" bajo su cabeza un poco, "Pero no puedo… no en tanto todas estas preguntas me están comiendo por dentro."

La otra Pinkie dejó de saltar y solo frunció el ceño.

"Bien ya veo cómo será," la otra Pinkie se giró, "Supongo que solo tengo que remover esa tristeza de ti Saddie Pie."

Pinkie parpadeo confundida. Ella no tenía idea de lo que la otra Pinkie se refería, pero ella no había respondido ninguna de sus quemantes preguntas…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y su corazón dio un salto. Sus orejas podían oír la sirena a lo lejos. La luz en el cuarto estaba disminuyendo, envolviendo todo en tinieblas lentamente.

'Oh no…oh no no no no no no no!' sus pensamientos comenzaban a entrar en pánico mientras la luz caía completamente. Intento abrazarse a sí misma para nada, el mundo estaba cambiando; ella podía sentir el cambio bajo sus cascos. Cuando la sirena comenzó a morir, la lámpara comenzó a volver a la vida re iluminando el lugar donde la otra Pinkie se paraba.

El suelo Alrededor de ellos se había tornado en el descompuesto piso cubierto de mugre que había aparecido la primera vez que oyó la sirena. La otra Pinkie todavía estaba parada donde antes; la única diferencia era que ahora estaba vistiendo un extraño vestido con alas…

Mientras la otra Pinkie comenzaba a girar, el fonógrafo volvió a la vida con la estática.

"Ya sabes…" la otra Pinkie hablo, "Jugar conmigo misma realmente podría ser la cosa más divertida que haya hecho" Dejo salir una suave risa, volteándose para darle una vista completa del traje, "Tendré que hacerlo durar… pero las cosas llegaran a su fin."

Pinkie miraba el traje, comenzado a notar los detalles que ella desearía no haber notado. Las alas en su espalda eran en total 6, cada una con un diferente color y estaban crudamente cocidas en él. Alrededor de su cuello un collar con múltiples cuernos de unicornios colgando de él. La tela de la que estaba hecho su vestido parecía una colcha hecha de retazos de cuero, cada cuadro del vestido tenía una cutie mark diferente en ella.

"Oh, ¿Te gusta mi vestido?" la otra Pinkie noto su mirada impactada he inclino su cuerpo para que tuviera una mejor vista, "Estoy feliz de que te gustara trabaje muy duro para hacerlo. No fue fácil obtener todo en tan buen estado. Los ponis enserio se retuercen ya sabes." ella rio mientras gentilmente jugaba con una de sus alas, "Estoy bastante orgullosa de como quedo. Pero debo admitir, ¡Vi algo que quizás puedo agregarle para hacerlo mucho mejor!"

La lámpara se hizo mucho más brillante iluminando mucho más del cuarto, revelando una mesa que había estado escondida en la oscuridad. La otra Pinkie se volteó y camino hasta la mesa, llegando a una bolsa medica colocada en la mesa.

De la bolsa ella saco un largo y afilado cuchillo de carnicero.

"Ahora se una buena poni y quédate quieta ¿Podrías? No quiero hacer un desastre de esa hermosa cutie mark tuya." La otra Pinkie dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural antes de llevar el cuchillo de carnicero a su boca. El fonógrafo comenzó a dejar salir sus lamentables zumbidos.

El corazón de Pinkie se sentía como si se hubiera detenido. Ella ni siquiera podía comprender todo lo que la otra pinkie estaba diciendo. Pero era claro que la otra Pinkie no iba a darle una oportunidad, cuando la otra Pinkie comenzó a cargar a full galope contra ella. La otra Pinkie parecía estar apuntando a sus patas.

Ella salto fuera de su camino cuando el cuchillo se acercó para cortar profundo en ella. Ella intento retroceder lejos de la otra Pinkie dentro de la oscuridad cuando ella sintió que golpeo algo duro. Ella miro detrás de ella, y como si siguiera sus ojos la lámpara que colgaba del techo brillo más, revelando el cuarto entero para ella.

Ella había corrido directo a los restos secos de un poni que colgaba del techo de un garfio para carne. Ella salto alejándose, no queriendo tocarlo mientras sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a ver las decoraciones del cuarto. Ella sintió su estómago llegar hasta su garganta.

Cuerpos de ponis colgaban de numerosas partes del cuarto, sus cuerpos secos y charcos de sangre seca bajo ellos. Los cráneos decoraban las paredes mientras que los muebles estaban hechos de huesos y piel, los flotantes globos estaban teñidos con sangre, las serpentinas y listones tenían el mismo tratamiento, pilas de cuerpos y órganos estaba apilados en las esquinas del cuarto. En la mesa con la bolsa médica, surgiendo de la oscuridad que antes lo había escondido, estaba un plato adornado con cuatro potros alrededor y una pila de cupcakes en el medio del plato.

Sus orejas se movieron cuando escuchó el galope de los cascos y saltaron en el aire, cuando el sonido de una cuchilla siendo balanceada golpeo el cuerpo con el que había chocado. Pinkie corrió lejos de la versión retorcida de sí misma, jadeando pesadamente mientras galopaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la otra ella sacaba el cuchillo del cuerpo.

"¡Saddie Pie, esto no será divertido si solo sigues corriendo!" la otra Pinkie dijo animada, sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo, "Admiro tu rudeza; ¡Tienes la voluntad para pelear! Me gusta eso en un poni." Ella reía feliz mientras tomaba de nuevo el cuchillo en su boca.

La otra pinkie dijo todo en la misma voz feliz. Eso la aterraba, pensar que tales cosas podían ser dichas en tan feliz tono. Esa Pinkie tenía la intención de matarla y no rápidamente; era obvio que quería hacerlo un lento y doloroso proceso.

La otra Pinkie cargo otra vez. Ella podía esquivar desde esa distancia; ella salto fuera del camino evadiendo a Pinkie.

"GAH" Ella grito cuando un dolor abrazador cruzo por su casco derecho. Se tambaleo mientras miraba a la otra Pinkie quien estaba riendo, la sangre se deslizaba desde el final del cuchillo de carnicero. La otra Pinkie ladeo un poco la cabeza y había cambiado de dirección cuando ella había esquivado. El cuchillo había cortado profundamente en su pata; ella podía sentir la sangre cayendo de su pata.

Con un juguetón pisotón de cascos, la otra Pinkie rompió en otra carga directo hacia ella. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para saltar lejos de nuevo.

"GAAAAH" dejo salir otro adolorido grito por un profundo corte en su pata trasera, causando que ella tropezara y colapsara en el suelo. Su pata pulsaba en dolor por el corte que recorría diagonalmente hasta la mitad de su pata. Ella estaba severamente sangrando ahora; la otra Pinkie era capaz de maniobrar muy bien para ella pudiera esquivarla. Los ataques casi habían inmovilizado sus movimientos.

"Te daré una A por el esfuerzo, pero una C por ejecución. ¡Eso te da un buen round B!" la otra Pinkie reirá felizmente por ella. "¡Espero que no te des completamente por vencida solo por perder una pata! Sé que puede ser difícil, ¡Pero sigue peleando!" las torcidas palabras sonaban tan alegres que enfermaban a Pinkie.

Giro su cabeza para ver a la otra Pinkie poner de Nuevo el chuchillo en su boca. Ella se había acercado por detrás y estaba levantando su cabeza ahora. Ella iba a bajar el cuchillo directo hasta su pata.

Con toda su fuerza ella encogió su pata trasera, mientras la otra Pinkie comenzaba a bajar su cabeza para cortar su pata. Pinkie pateo con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula a la otra Pinkie.

Un fuerte crujido resonó por el cuarto mientras Pinkie sentía el cuerpo de la otra Pinkie volar detrás lejos de ella. Oyó un ruido sordo, seguido del cuchillo golpeando el duro suelo. Ella jadeaba adolorida, intentando no enfocarse demasiado en su sangrante pata. Giro su cabeza débilmente para mirar en la dirección que la otra Pinkie había caído.

La otra Pinkie gruñía, habiendo aterrizado en su espalda, ella se giró acostada en el suelo mientras su cabeza se tambaleaba. Su boca sangraba severamente, ella tosía y escupía pedazos de dientes y sangre que volaban fuera. Ella jadeaba lo mejor que podía a traves de la sangre que se escurría fuera de su boca, volteándose para mirar a la Pinkie que ella había atacado.

"Nicbth…truhth…" la otra Pinkie intento hablar, pero solo escupía lo que parecían sonidos sin sentido. Ella pareció adolorida mientras intentaba hablar, pero ella lentamente volvía a sus cascos.

Pinkie lentamente volvió a sus cascos también. Poner todo su peso en su pata herida hacia a su cuerpo gritar en dolor por alivio, pero ella dio lo mejor de sí para silenciar los gritos.

"Ahlbth…finthith…yoobth…" la otra pinkie escupía más sangre, mientras agarraba el cuchillo de carnicero lo mejor que podía con su casco, arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta Pinkie. Pinkie tomo un profundo respiro mientras se concentraba en la vil yegua rosada ante ella.

La otra Pinkie comenzó a tomar paso, antes de ir en una completa corrida directo a Pinkie. Ella parecía mareada, pero determinada a llevar ese cuchillo hasta la carne de Pinkie. Pinkie apunto la mitad herida de su cuerpo a la otra Pinkie, retrayendo sus patas traseras una vez más.

El cuchillo de carnicero fue levantado en el aire, chispas volaron en el aire por rozar contra en suelo. La frenética corrida de la otra Pinkie se estaba acercando, lista para golpearla. Por un momento todo pareció congelarse, justo en el filo de la muerte, dos fuerzas que nunca debieron encontrarse chocaban.

El cuchillo de carnicero voló a traves del aire, empalándose a sí mismo en el suelo. Un fuerte crujido rompió a traves del aire.

Las patas traseras de Pinkie la habían golpeado, aterrizando con toda su fuerza directo en la garganta de su víctima. Los ojos de la otra Pinkie se contrajeron mientras su tráquea era aplastada por la energía de su carga enfrentada por la fuerza contraria de la patada. Su cuerpo se traiciono a sí mismo y cayo libre al suelo. Todo su ser se estaba alejando bajo el poder de la patada y golpeo el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

Esa Pinkie se sacudía y retorcía en el suelo, mientras intentaba con toda su fuerza obtener algo de aire de su tráquea rota, solo para ser llenados con la sangre que caía libre de su cuello. Ella se sacudía y se retorcía mientras sus ojos rodaron al fondo de su cabeza. Pareció durar una eternidad, pero el cuerpo finalmente se detuvo de retorcerse mientras la vida se escapaba de él.

La única cosa que pudo ser oída eran los Fuertes jadeos de Pinkie Pie, su fonógrafo se había silenciado. Ella miraba el cuerpo tirado frente a ella. Se vio a si misma muerta, asesinada por su propio casco.

Parecía ser insensible al dolor que estaba intentado apoderarse de su cuerpo, su mente comenzaba a nublarse por las cantidades de sangre que estaba perdiendo por sus patas. Esto parecía… insignificante en ese momento. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirar fijamente al cuerpo sin vida ante ella. Nada más parecía incluso existir en el mundo.

Como sea, su mente finalmente comenzó a recibir las señales que su cuerpo le enviaba. Ella necesitaba atencion médica. Sus patas comenzaron a temblar mientras comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Ella cojeaba, colocando la menor presion posible en sus patas heridas, hasta la bolsa médica. Ella cuidadosamente la abrió mirando dentro. Habían bastantes instrumentos afilados, escalpelos, inyectadoras llenas con un extraño líquido, incluso cierras para cortar huesos.

Como sea, ella vio un rollo de vendas de gasas. Cuidadosamente las tomo, quitándose su bolso. Ella desenrollo un largo pedazo de ella, antes de cuidadosa pero apretadamente envolverlas alrededor de sus heridas. Ella las envolvía lenta pero seguramente. Envolviendo el largo corte en su pata trasera, entonces los pequeños cortes en su pata frontal.

Los vendajes rápidamente se empaparon en sangre, pero ellos sellarían sus heridas por el tiempo necesario, ella coloco la remante gasa en su bolso y se giró a la salida. Lentamente hizo su camino hasta al mugroso pasillo, camino pasando la puerta de metal. Cuidadosamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, sus heridas la hicieron resbalar una o dos veces debido a la mugre que había crecido sobre los escalones, así que subió lentamente, su cuerpo se quejaba en dolor y agotamiento, pero ella logro llegar a la cima.

Ella lentamente camino a traves del podrido piso de Sugar Cube Corner, yendo derecho a uno de los mostradores cubiertos de mugre. En un punto seco en el mostrador se encontraba una botella marrón. la etiqueta decía que era una 'Bebida Curativa'.

La nublada mente de Pinkie saco la tapa con la boca, antes de tomarla y beber la cosa completa. La bebida sabia a una mescla de hierbas amargas y fresas. Era muy parecido a tomar medicina. pero su cuerpo estaba agradecido de tener el líquido dentro del. Ella dejo la botella vacía en el mostrador y lentamente se arrastró hasta el medio de Sugar Cube Corner.

Ella se acostó respirando pesadamente, mientras su nublada mente finalmente se detenía y ella entraba en un incómodo sueño.

* * *

0u0 yyy allí otro cap... 0.o perdón por la tardanza pero estemos claros en que este estaba bien largo y fue un tanto complicadillo de traducir y corregir... yyy bueno he estado saltando de aquí para allá... no solo leyendo y escribiendo algunos otros fics si no también con cuestiones de la vida diaria... ¬_¬ créanme que es bastante molesto cuando eres el todero de tu casa... -_- y da un pelín de polo cuando eres la única persona disponible que sabe manejar sonido profesional en tu iglesia por que fijo tienes que ir a cada actividad en la que se necesite… y particularmente a la que asisto es una de las que no se queda quieta jamás.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Un gruñido escapo de los labios de Pinkie. Ese no había sido una siesta llena de descanso en ningún hilo de imaginación. Acaricio su palpitante cabeza mientras comenzó a despertarse.

Su cuerpo dolía con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Ella se recostó y tomo varios profundos respiros, sus sentidos fueron golpeados por el olor de la decadencia. Quito su cabeza lejos del suelo tosiendo mientras el olor intentaba ahogarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras ella intentaba ver alrededor; como sea, estaba demasiado oscuro para que fuera capaz de ver cualquier cosa.

Se giró hasta su bolso buscando por su lámpara antes de sacarla y encenderla.

El piso en el que estaba acostada era un desastre de madera podrida y mugre, el normalmente prístino piso de Sugar Cube Corner se había vuelto uno con el otro mundo ahora. Levanto su cabeza para ver alrededor, viendo que las paredes y los muebles también estaban más allá de podridos, cuerpos de ponis colgaban en las esquinas del cuarto, dulces en mal estado estaban colocados en los mostradores de la tienda.

Pinkie rápidamente volteo lejos su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos de las imágenes. Ya ella había visto demasiado de ello, aun no era para nada más fácil el ver más de esto. Tenía el tipo de deseo que despertar haría que todo este lugar se fuera, como si fuera solo algún tipo de mal sueño.

"Al menos no fui atacada por un monstruo…" gruño mientras comenzaba a levantarse sobre sus temblorosas patas. Ella miro abajo a los vendajes empapados en sangre que cubrían sus patas.

Imagines de ella misma atacándose asaltaron su mente, mientras los eventos se repitieron en su mente. Recordaba cada corte, entonces su propia pesuña acabando con la vida de ella misma.

Una punzada de culpa la recorrió. Ella no había querido matarla, pero en su estado de auto defensa ella no le había dado alguna otra opción. Si solo este pueblo no lo hubiera envuelto todo, si solo las cosas volvieran a la manera que siempre fueron…

"¡Espera!" Pinkie dijo mientras el pensamiento llegaba a su mente. Ella miro alrededor de Sugar Cube Corner una vez más antes de ver debajo a sus patas, viendo el piso cubierto de mugre. "Sugar Cube Corner no se miraba de esta manera cuando entre…" dijo en alto mientras comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba pasando a su alrededor, "Lo cual significa… oh no… ¡Esa sirena no ha sonado de nuevo!" Pinkie entro en pánico cuando la realización la golpeo.

"¡No…no no no, cálmate Pinkie!" Pinkie dijo sentándose y tomando un profundo aliento, "¡Si entras en pánico nada bueno va a pasar!" sacudió su cabeza, antes de tocarla gentilmente con sus cascos, "Tranquila… tranquilízate y solo… solo piensa."

Sus latidos comenzaron a aquietarse cuando fue capaz de razonar consigo misma.

"Okay… okay primero lo primero…" dijo mientras miraba a sus patas, "necesito cambiar estos vendajes…" llego hasta su bolso y tomó los vendajes que había metido en el antes. Rápidamente desenvolvió sus heridas, inspeccionándolas para asegurarse que estuvieran sanando apropiadamente antes de reaplicar vendajes frescos. Uso lo último de las vendas, pero se sentía satisfecha con las envolturas frescas.

"Sería probablemente mejor si tuviera algo de desinfectante… pero tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo." Suspiro suavemente. "Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?" se preguntó a si misma mientras llegaba hasta el bolso y sacaba su mapa. Lo desenvolvió para intentar ver a donde tenía que ir.

Ella se quedò sin aliento en shock. El mapa estaba en blanco ahora. El mapa entero consistía solo en una palabra.

Ningún lado.

"¿Ningún lado? ¿No estoy en ningún lado?" se preguntó a si misma confundida. Se presionó contra en mapa intentando ver alguna pista de que le había pasado al viejo, pero no habían pistas que tener. Dejando salir un suspiro derrotado, ella coloco el mapa en su bolso.

"Yo… supongo que debería darle un vistazo a mis alrededores… antes de decidir a donde ir ahora." Suavemente trago un poco de su ansiedad. No estaba segura de que esperar fuera ahora que la sirena no había devuelto en mundo a la normalidad.

"Muy bien… ya has pasado por un montón Pinkie… puedes manejar esto…" suavemente se motivó a si misma mientras agarraba la lámpara en su boca levantándose. Se encamino a la puerta y lentamente la empujo para abrirla esperando un golpe de aire frio.

Caminando fuera de la tienda, se encontró con que todo Ponyville había sucumbido a el otro mundo. La calle entera estaba pavimentada con el piso podrido, lleno de agujeros que mostraban el marco de metal que lo mantenía unido sobre un oscuro pozo sin fondo. Las casas habían mutado a decrépitas chozas de color óxido que se estaban cayendo a pedazos. La niebla solo iluminaba parte del pueblo, pero ahora era tan negra como el cielo. La única luz que penetró en el área fue la que provenía de su linterna.

Cuidadosamente miro a su Alrededor, antes de bajar los escalones de la tienda. Ella no tenía idea de a donde tenía que ir primero. La otra versión de ella no le había dejado alguna pista, y si lo hizo ella no quería volver para encontrarla.

Súbitamente, un fuerte golpe golpeó sus orejas mientras el suelo ligeramente se sacudía. Miro al suelo cuidadosamente mientras otro temblor pasaba por él, unas cuantas piedras se sacudían a sus cascos. El corazón de Pinkie comenzó a acelerarse, ella no tenía idea de que es lo que significaba pero no podía ser nada bueno. Ella miro alrededor, intentando encontrar la fuente de los temblores.

"Ghhuuurrrrgghhh…" vino un gruñido de un monstruo con el que Pinkie estaba familiarizada. Rápidamente volteo su cabeza en esa dirección mientras el fonógrafo comenzaba a tomar el sonido de la estática. Viniendo lentamente fuera de la oscuridad estaba un Gruñón, empujando su camino lentamente hacia ella.

'… No hay manera de que él sea la fuente…' el pensamiento corrió por la cabeza de Pinkie por un momento, cuando de repente fue ensordecida por un fuerte rugido que corte a traves del neblinoso aire. Los temblores tomaron velocidad, cuando la fuente estaba ahora corriendo. Pinkie tomo unos pasos lejos del Gruñón, no estando segura de que debía de hacer.

"Ruuuaaaaa…" el Gruñón gruño mientras intentaba moverse más rápido. Pinkie no pudo hacer más que notar que este se miraba como si intentara escapar, ¿Pero escapar de qué?

"Ruua-GHRA" El Gruñón dejo escapar un adolorido grito final mientras de la oscuridad una masiva boca aparecía, mordiendo a la creatura, tomándolo de una mordida. Este giro su cabeza hacia atrás antes de comer al Gruñón de una sola mordida, Pinkie miraba en shock al gigante monstruo ante ella.

Este era un simple cuerpo, una larga boca enfrente, sin ojos, su piel era curva y el rosa corría hasta atrás, grandes y musculosas patas que sostenía su cuerpo. Era como si alguien le hubiera quitado la cabeza y el cuello a un poni y hubieran puesto una gigantesca boca en su cuerpo. Parado era tan alto como un dragón.

Este dejo salir otro rugido que golpeo a Pinkie devuelta a sus sentidos. Había terminado su comida y estaba buscando por su siguiente.

Pinkie se volteo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. La creatura dejo salir un rugido mientras comenzaba a seguirla, cada paso de sus patas sacudía el suelo bajo sus cascos.

Su Corazón estaba bombeando mientras intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para correr, ella constantemente sentía sus cascos a apunto de resbalarse por las sacudidas del suelo y jadeaba como loca, dejando correr el aire por sus pulmones.

Sintió y oyó un masivo golpe detrás de ella. Miro por sobre su hombro y vio a que la creatura había intentado morderla y su cabeza se había estrellado contra el suelo. Este rápidamente saco su cabeza, dejando salir un adolorido rugido mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

Ella lo vio correr, sus Fuertes y ruidosos pies hacían lo mejor para mantenerse con ella. Como sea, este era más lento que ella y ella lo sabía, esta cosa no era ni de cerca tan rápida como la última cosa que la persiguió antes. La confianza se acumuló dentro de ella y volteo para enfrentar el camino ante ella

Dio un rápido giro al notar que le camino terminaba ante ella. Corrió rápido, mirando detrás de ella mientras vio a la creatura correr directo hacia los edificios, dejando salir otro adolorido rugido.

'Puedo hacer esto… puedo escapar de está cosa.' Pensó para sí misma mientras sentía que su Confianza se disparaba. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero ella podía superarlo…

Miro hacia adelante y vio el podrido pueblo pasar por ella con cada paso de sus pesuñas.

'¿Pero a donde lo supero?' se preguntó a su misma, insegura de la respuesta.

Lo oyó soltar otro rugido y los temblores bajo sus cascos comenzaron una vez más. Estaba viniendo por ella otra vez, pero no parecía ser muy brillante. Era una cosa para ser temida, esta podía comerla si ella no era cuidadosa, pero ella podía alejarse de esta…

Dio rápidamente otra vuelta en otra esquina, incrementando su distancia de la creatura.

Su atencion fue atrapada por lo que vio en la distancia. Se miraba como si una puerta gigante de barras metálicas hubiera sido erigida en el medio del mundo, cortando una mitad del mundo de la otra. Mientras ella corría hasta ella podía decir que se extendía hacia el cielo pero no podía ver donde terminaba.

Miro detrás de ella; el monstruo rosa estaba lentamente comenzando a alcanzarla mientras su endentada mandíbula rugía por su sangre.

Miro de vuelta a la puerta, viendo una puerta de tamaño normal abierta para que ella pudiera pasar. Se pateó a toda velocidad y cargo directo a la puerta.

Ella se deslizo por ella con facilidad y rápidamente la azoto cerrándola detrás de ella. Miro a traves de las barras de metal como la creatura corría directo a la puerta. Ella jadeaba mientras la miraba cargar con toda su fuerza hacia adelante.

Se estrelló fuertemente contra la puerta, dejando salir un salvaje rugido por la brusca parada. La puerta era lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerla. Está dejo salir otro rugido mientras retrocedía, corriendo directo a la puerta otra vez. Las barras se doblaron ligeramente, pero se mantenía fuertes. Pinkie se paraba allí asombrada, mirando a la creatura pelear con toda su fuerza para romper a traves de las barras, rugiendo y gritando mientras estrellaba su cabeza repetidamente contra las barras.

Un ruidoso crujido hizo eco por el área cuando la creatura detuvo su sacudida. Dejo salir unos gruñidos mientras intentaba figurarse que significaba ese sonido, antes de estrellar una vez más su cabeza contra la puerta.

El ruidoso crack sonó otra vez y la enorme creatura encontró sus patas traseras atravesando el suelo. Comenzó a dejar salir frenéticos rugidos mientras se sacudía alrededor, intentando liberar sus patas. El suelo bajo él se agrieto y cedió, la creatura rugía mientras arañaba la puerta de metal para intentar sostenerse. Su gigantesca forma pronto cayó por el piso, sus ruidosos rugidos lentamente desaparecieron dentro del oscuro cielo mientras caía dentro del pozo sin fondo.

Pinkie lentamente camino hasta el área donde se había estrellado en la puerta, inclinando su cabeza hacia el pozo sin fondo. La creatura había caído, no estaba por ninguna parte para ser vista u oída más. El suelo donde se había parado continuaba cediendo, esparciéndose hacia el pueblo, todo el pueblo estaba lentamente cayendo dentro del pozo sin fondo también, como si el único lugar que quedaba en todo el pueblo fuera esta área detrás de la puerta de metal.

Pinkie miraba el pueblo desmoronándose, en shock ya que ciertamente seguía desmoronándose… eso casi la hizo un poco feliz. El lugar que le había causado tanto tormento estaba lentamente desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos. La había dejado varada allí, pero se estaba yendo lentamente.

Se giró del pueblo desmoronándose, para dar un vistazo al donde estaba actualmente antes de dejar salir otro sorprendido jadeo. Ella no había notado lo que actualmente estaba detrás de la puerta desde que estaba demasiado concentrada en correr.

La tierra ante ella está llena de rocas de todos los tamaños, esparcidas tan lejos como el ojo podía ver. En el centro de todas las rocas estaba una casa de madera, pequeña pero pintoresco con un moderado molino de viento. Era la granja, el lugar conde ella había vivido y crecido cuando ella era una potra.

'¿La granja? ¡No se suponía que estuviera tan cerca de Ponyville!' Pensó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella. Su familiaridad y confort la llamaban.

La imagen de una fantasmal potrilla apareció ante la puerta frontal mientras ella corría acercándose a la casa. La potrilla corrió adelante, yendo a traves de la puerta a la casa. Pinkie tenía que seguirla.

Rápidamente llego a la puerta frontal abriéndola y entrando.

Dentro, en la sala de estar estaba la fantasmal imagen de su hermana menor, Bellamina se para allí mirándola.

"¡B-Bellamina!" La llamo, soltando la linterna de su boca. Está golpeo el suelo con un clang, rodando hacia la joven potrilla fantasma quien la detuvo con su casco.

"Estoy… sorprendida de que hicieras todo el camino hasta aquí Pinkamena. "Bellamina coloco la lámpara en el lado correcto hacia arriba, "Supongo que estaba mal, supongo que puedes manejar la verdad."

"¡Bellamina! T- Tu eres…" Pinkie empezó, pero se detuvo a si misma mientras miraba a su Hermana. "Tu… no estas realmente aquí, ¿verdad?" Dijo, su alergia sumida mientras podía ver a traves de la fantasmal imagen de su hermana.

"Vas a ver la verdad allí." Bellamina se volteó y apunto, direccionando a Pinkie a las escaleras del piso superior, "Esta casa es tu último cielo seguro. Después de esto, no hay vuelta atrás." Su hermana menor dijo siniestramente.

"… ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Adiós Hermana." Las últimas palabras de Bellamina hicieron eco mientras su imagen se desvanecía de la sala de estar.

Pinkie solo podía mirar a donde su hermana se había parado, no estando segura de que hacer con lo que vio. Sintió una punzada de tristeza y aun… un poco de confort también. Fue corto, fue breve, y no duro tanto como ella desearía que hubiera podido, pero…

Ella había hablado con su hermana.

Camino hasta la lámpara tomándola una vez más con su boca. Ella no podía pararse aquí, no ahora. Las últimas palabras de su hermana le dieron un aumento de fuerza, un aumento que ella usaría para ver esto, miro a las escaleras a las que su hermana había apuntado; ellas guiaban a los cuartos en el segundo piso.

'La verdad… supongo que es hora de encontrar que es lo que significa.' Pensó para sí misma mientras dio cuidadosos pasos subiendo a su destino.

En la punta de las escaleras se encontró con una puerta de madera. Cuidadosamente la empujo para abrirla, revelando un pasillo. En los lados del pasillo habían cuatro hoyos cuadrados con escritos bajo ellos. Al final del pasillo estaba otra puerta de madera. Ella se adentró al pasillo cuando súbitamente la puerta de madera se cerró de golpe detrás de ella. Rápidamente miro a la puerta, probando la manija, solo para encontrarla cerrada.

Dejo salir un suave suspiro mientras de volteaba al pasillo, antes de saltar fuera de su piel otra vez. El Slender Pony se paraba en medio del pasillo, justo fuera de la puerta al otro lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir en su garganta mientras ella retrocedía contra la puerta que se había cerrado detrás de ella.

Como sea, el Slender Pony se volteó y pareció pasar a traves de la última puerta, como si le dijera que estaría esperando por ella del otro lado.

Tomo un profundo respiro mientras intentaba calmar su latiente corazón. La sola vista de la

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se calmaba.

'Mi Hermana dijo que la verdad estaba aquí… tengo que tener fe en ella.' Pinkie cuidadosamente volvió a sus cascos, avanzando lentamente adelante, 'Ella dijo que estaba lista para ella. Me las arregle para llegar tan lejos, a traves de este infierno de ida y vuelta, puedo manejar esto.' Tomo un profundo respiro mientras se giraba al primer hoyo en la pared, leyendo las palabras escritas bajo el:

Los ojos brillaron,

Acecha antes de golpear,

Su cola se menea en anticipación.

Pinkie pensó en ello en su cabeza. La cuadrada forma del hoyo era del correcto tamaño para que ella colocara una de las baldosas que había obtenido de Sugar Cube Corner. Ella asumió que el acertijo significaba que ella tenía que poner una de ellas en el espacio.

Cuidadosamente miro dentro de su bolso y fue sobre la selección que tenía: un ave, una serpiente, un gato y un pez.

'Este acertijo se refiere a la baldosa del gato, ¿no es así?' se preguntó a si misma pensando sobre la pista. Cuidadosamente tomo la baldosa y gentilmente la coloco en el hoyo en la pared.

La baldosa comenzó a brillar en blanco, extendiéndose del agujero en el que estaba. Pinkie dio un paso atrás mientras miraba como la baldosa se extendía en un área del tamaño de una puerta ante ella. La luz pronto se desvaneció, revelando una puerta en su lugar.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, mirando dentro. Era un cuarto individual, casi como un armario. Cuatro solidas paredes sin una descripción de ellas, pero aun así se sentía obligada a ir dentro. Ella camino hasta el oscuro cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Súbitamente la flama de su lámpara se apagó por sí misma. Mientras ella llegaba a ella e intentaba re encenderla, el cuarto fue llenado de luz. Proyectadas en las paredes estaban imágenes. Pinkie inmediatamente las reconoció como memorias.

"No se Pinkamena… ¿Estas segura que está es una buena idea?" Bellamina pregunto mientras caminaba a su rebotante hermana mayor hacia el borde de la granja de rocas.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es!" Pinkie dijo feliz mientras guiaba a su hermana menor, "¡Es una fiesta súper especial! Intente invitar a Mama, Papa y a Octavia, pero estaban todos muy ocupados. ¡Eso significa que puedes disfrutar de la diversión conmigo!"

"Bien… amo tus fiestas." Bellamina sonrió, era cierto que lo hacía. Las dos de ellas llegaron hasta el borde del bosque.

"¡Estamos aquí!" Pinkamena llamo felizmente.

"¿A quién le estás hablando?" Bellamina pregunto confundida.

"¡Al organizador de la fiesta por supuesto!" Ella rio felizmente. Bellamina la miraba confundida, pero la confusión no duro mucho. Del bosque camino un corcel alto, su pelaje era pálido y gris, su melena estaba desarreglada enroscada en un desastre marrón, él no se miraba como si hubiera tenido un buen baño en al menos una semana, y lo más extraño de todo era que su cutie mark era una de tres globos rojos.

"Hola Pinkamena, veo que trajiste a una amiga." El extraño corcel dijo con una sonrisa. Su voz enviaba temblores por la espalda de Bellamina.

"¿Ves? ¡Es el organizador de la fiesta! ¡Él va a hacer una super-duper-maravillosa-fantástica fiesta!" Pinkie revoto hasta su lado y apunto a su cutie mark, "¿Y ves? ¡Ambos tenemos cutie marks similares! ¡Eso significa que él va a hacernos la mejor fiesta!" Pinkamena estaba muy emocionada.

"Oh por supuesto, siempre hago las mejores fiestas." El corcel dejo salir una suave pero profunda risa.

"¿E-Enserio? Bellamina pregunto un poco insegura, pero su Hermana creía en este tipo, entonces el debía de estar bien. Aun así, ellos irían a una fiesta, y las fiestas eran siempre divertidas.

"Vengan, la fiesta es por este camino." El corcel sonrió mientras se volteaba y caminaba dentro del bosque.

"¡Sí! ¡Hora de la fiesta!" Pinkie revote feliz detrás del corcel. Bellamina siguió lentamente detrás de esos dos.

La flama de la lámpara parpadeo volviendo a la vida mientras las imágenes se desvanecían de las paredes. Pinkie miraba a las paredes que habían mostrado las imágenes que hacía mucho se forzó a olvidar. No le gustaba como estaba yendo esto. En ese entonces ella era muy ignorando para darse cuenta que ese corcel daba una mala vibra, ella estaba muy enfocada en las fiestas.

Trago pesadamente mientras abrió la puerta de nuevo y volvía a entrar en el pasillo. Ella miro al otro hoyo ante ella, con el texto escrito bajo el:

Elegante y suave,

Golpea a su presa,

Su cola la deja moverse.

La imagen de la serpiente vino a su mente. Un mal presentimiento corrió por ella mientras cuidadosamente saco la baldosa con la serpiente en ella, colocándola cuidadosamente en el espacio. La luz volvió el área en una puerta justo como la anterior.

Dudosa camino dentro del cuarto, intentando prepararse a sí misma para lo que fuera que estaba a punto de presenciar. La luz de su lámpara se desvaneció.

"¿¡Que le estas haciendo a mi Hermana!?" La joven Pinkamena gritaba tras las barras de una jaula de metal. El corcel la había encerrado bajo el disfraz de que estarían jugando ponle la cola al poni.

"No mires tan triste pequeña potra," el corcel dijo con sonrisa aturdida. Pinkamena miro a sus ojos y vio nada; era como si el corcel no tuviera alma en él, "Solo estoy por jugar uno de los más maravillosos juegos con tu hermana."

"¡Ella no parece estarse divirtiendo!" Pinkamena grito, mirando a su hermana quien estaba atada a una mesa. Ella estaba frenéticamente intentando liberarse de sus ataduras. Las correas estaban muy apretadas; ella podía hacer poco más que mover algunas partes de su cuerpo. El sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oh, quizás no parezca que le guste ahora, pero he jugado este juego con muchos ponis antes. Solo mira a tu alrededor, he tenido muchos amigos con los años." Una sonrisa irónica vino a su cara antes de voltearse dándole la espalda.

Pinkamena miro Alrededor del cuarto; era la primera vez que le prestaba atencion. Súbitamente, el horroroso olor del cuarto era obvio; provenía de los diversos estados de descomposición de los ponis que adornaban el cuarto. La mayoría eran jóvenes potrillas, con un poco más que sus cabezas que permanecían como decoración. El corcel había vestido el cuarto para una fiesta usando los huesos y la piel de los ponis que el había asesinado.

"¡NO! ¡DÉTENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!" Vino el histérico grito de su Hermana. La atención de Pinkamena volvió instantáneamente a lo que estaba sucediendo ante ella.

"Eso es, has ese ruido. Es lo que deseo." El corcel rio mientras Pinkamena miraba como el cuidadosamente colocaba un escalpelo contra su piel. Con precisión el comenzó a cortarla.

El grito de su Hermana menor hizo eco Alrededor del cuarto mientras la imagen se desvanecía. La flama volvió a la vida, iluminando el oscuro cuarto una vez más.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Pinkie como nunca antes habían caído.

'Bellamina…' sollozo para sí misma mientras recordaba las horrorosas imágenes de su hermana siendo diseccionada viva por el corcel. Ella había pateado esa memoria a un lado hacia un largo tiempo, una memoria que había sido demasiado horrorosa para que ella quisiera recordarla. Su preciada hermana volviéndose nada más que un juguete para el corcel.

Ella hipaba mientras jadeaba por aliento entre sollozos. Todavía tenía dos baldosas más para ir; ella tenía más memorias que recordar. Tenía que recordar todo lo que había pasado, por el bien de su hermana

Le tomo un largo tiempo dejar ese cuarto, y muy tranquilamente cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía que ver todo primero, verlo todo antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Muy tranquilamente camino hasta la siguiente sección de la pared y leyó el texto bajo el cuadrado hoyo:

Suave al toque

Se eleva sobre sus miedos,

Su cola la estabiliza.

Pinkie rápidamente tomo la baldosa con el ave en ella y la coloco en el hoyo. La puerta apareció justo como lo hicieron las otras. Camino dentro, mirando a las paredes mientras la luz una vez más se desvanecía de su linterna.

"Vamos, tienes que comer. No hay punto en dejarte a ti misma estar hambrienta." El corcel rio para sí mismo, su fría, ruda, cortante risa. Pinkamena se había acurrucado en el fondo de la jaula, habiendo dejado llorar su corazón. Todo lo que quedaba de su hermana ahora era la parte superior sin vida que aún estaba atada en la mesa. Ella no había visto que es lo que había hecho con el resto de ella después de terminar.

"Aquí, incluso te hice este dulce especial." Dijo abriendo un pequeño hoyo en la jaula, empujando un plato con un cupcake en el. Pinkamena no quería su dulce; nada hecho por ese cruel corcel podía ser verdaderamente comido.

Su estómago dejo salir un gruñido; ella no había comido desde el desayuno habiendo estado esperando embarrarse la cara con el festín de la fiesta.

"¿Ves? Estas hambrienta. Deberías de comer." El corcel sonrió.

El cuerpo de Pinkamena desobedeció a su mente, mientras lentamente se levantaba y caminaba hasta el cupcake. Olio el cupcake cuidadosamente, pero era difícil oler algo más allá del olor de la descomposición en el cuarto. Ella entonces, muy cuidadosamente, lamio el glaseado encima del cupcake. El dulce sabor de la azúcar golpeo su lengua, casi como si desafiara lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. Su mente le gritaba que algo estaba mal

Ella muy cuidadosamente abrió su boca y tomo una mordida del cupcake.

"Bien, estoy feliz de que estés comiendo. Hubiera sido una pena que tu hermana se desperdiciara." Al cocer rio aterradoramente.

El sabor del cupcake golpeo los sentidos de Pinkamena como un ladrillo. Este no era un dulce y azucarado cupcake; era salado y fibroso, casi como si el ingrediente principal fuera…

El corcel rio mientras miraba la expresión en la cara de la joven potrilla distorsionarse. Pinkamena vómito, corriendo al fondo de la jaula donde tosió y escupió, intentando liberarse del vil sabor de su boca. La imponente risa del corcel golpeo sus orejas, causando que sus lágrimas regresaran.

A fuerte choque fue oído desde la sima de las escaleras que guiaban al sótano. El corcel miro arriba sorprendido, sus ojos se achicaron. El súbitamente abrió la jaula como una bestia enrabiada, como si el absolutamente tuviera que llegar a Pinkamena. Se las arregló para abrirla y comenzó a meter un casco dentro cuando fue súbitamente tacleado por otra gran figura.

Hubo un fuerte grito, como si una pelea estuviera tomando lugar. Otra figura apareció ante la jaula intentado tomar a Pinkamena.

"¡No! ¡No!" Pinkamena gritaba mientras intentaba resistirse a que la figura la sacara de la jaula.

"¡Esta bien! No temas, ese malvado corcel no podrá herirte más." La voz que vino de la figura era reconfortante, tranquilizadora. No era para nada como la de ese corcel.

Pinkamena levanto la vista temerosa de la figura que la estaba sacando de la jaula, sosteniéndola en una de sus patas. El corcel tenía un pelaje blanco con una llamativa crin roja; el vestía un uniforme azul adornado con un sombrero azul.

"Está bien, somos los chicos Buenos. Vinimos para llevarte a casa." Él dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía rápidamente para sacarla del sótano.

'Fui rescatada…' dijo recordando mientras la luz volvía, 'Pero había sido muy tarde… ellos no llegaron a tiempo para salvar a mi Hermana.' Pinkie sacudió su cabeza, 'Y ese… ese vil dulce…' incluso el pensar en el cupcake estaba haciendo a su estómago retorcerse. 'Es… es difícil creer que algún poni pudiera ser tan cruel.'

Ella camino de vuelta al pasillo mientras los pensamientos continuaban saltando por su cabeza. 'Esas palabras que dije en otra memoria tienen sentido ahora que lo pienso… después de haber comido eso; en verdad no tenía ganas de volver a comer…'

Miro arriba al último hoyo en la pared, las palabras bajo el leían:

Una resbaladiza textura,

Es sustento para la mayoría,

Su cola lo impulse hacia adelante.

Pinkie cuidadosamente saco la última baldosa, la imagen de un pez en ella, y la coloco en el hoyo. Cuidadosamente limpio unas pocas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos mientras la puerta aparecía. Ella cuidadosamente camino por ella, viendo lo último que sus memorias ocultas tenían para ofrecer.

Pinkamena sorbía en el pelaje de Octavia. La hermana mayor había estado dando lo mejor para confortar a la hermana menor, pero no importaba cuando ella lo intentara no podía hacer a la potrilla dormir.

Pinkamena apenas había comido, se reusaba a dormir y constantemente estaba sollozando. Octavia no tenía idea de que es lo que su hermana había visto; todo lo que ella sabía era que Bellamina estaba muerta. Solo ese hecho parecía tener a Pinkamena saltando en las sombras.

"Oh mi… estoy oyendo lloros." Vino una suave y tranquila voz.

"Grammy Pie." Octavia dijo sorprendida, mirando a su abuela caminar dentro del oscuro cuarto llevando una lámpara.

"Grammy…" Pinkamena sorbió mientras miraba a su abuela.

"Soy yo mi niña." Ella sonrió cálidamente mientras caminaba más cerca, colocando la lámpara en la mesa de noche entonces acariciando a la potra llorando, "¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" El sonido de su gentil voz parecía calmar algo en lo profundo del alma de potra, los lloriqueos de Pinkamena lentamente se volvieron sollozos mientras ella se recomponía lo suficiente para hablar ante su abuela.

"B-B-Bell…Bellamina está… muerta Grammy…" Pinkamena se atraganto un poco.

"Si… lo se querida. Es un hecho con el que Debemos tratar Ahora." Grammy dijo solemnemente. "Ya todos hemos hecho nuestro luto, y siempre lamentaremos su perdida. Pero tus lágrimas parecen esconder algo más mi niña. Ellas esconden algo más que solo tu perdida."

Pinkamena se froto los ojos mientras sorbía, mirando lejos de su abuela, enterrando su cabeza en el pelaje de Octavia.

"Yo… nunca hare otra fiesta mientras viva." Ella sorbió.

"Oh mi niña. ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? Sabes que amamos tus fiestas, y tu amas el hacerlas." Grammy Pie dijo, sorprendida por las repentinas palabras de su nieta.

"M- M- Mi fiesta… mato a Bellamina." Ella sollozo las palabras en el pelaje de Octavia. Octavia hizo lo mejor para intentar confortar a la potrilla. Su abuela la miraba un poco triste, pero cerró sus ojos pareciendo entender.

"Mi querida Pinkamena… si no hay nada más, deberías de continuar hacienda tus fiestas." Ella hablo suave pero ciertamente.

"¿Huh?" Pinkamena y Octavia dijeron al unísono mientras ambas volteaban para mirar a su abuela.

"Veras Pinkamena; tu Hermana amaba tus fiestas. Ella verdaderamente se divertía en ellas; algunas veces todo de lo que ella hablaba conmigo era de que tanto se divirtió en tu ultima fiesta." Grammy Pie rio suavemente para sí misma mientras lo recordaba, "Lo cual es por qué te lo digo; continúa haciendo tus fiestas niña, en honor a la memoria de tu hermana menor. Tu hermana nunca hubiera querido que vivieras el resto de tu vida estando asustada y llorando. Ella hubiera querido verte sonreír por el resto de tus días." La sonrisa de Grammy Pie era cálida y las palabras que había dicho eran verdad.

"P- Pero…" Pinkamena sorbió mientras intentaba comprender las palabras de su abuela, siendo solo la potrilla que era. "Pero… el mundo es muy aterrador Grammy. ¿Cómo… Como podría sonreír en el?"

"Simple mi niña," rio suavemente para sí misma, "Tienes que reírte de tus miedos."

"¿Reírme?" Pinkamena pregunto curiosa.

Era una lección que ella recortaba muy seguido en su niñez. Su abuela a menudo la visitaba y le enseñaba a como reírse de sus miedos, enfrentar a las sombras con la idea de que era un monstruo y entonces reírse de sus miedos. Ella podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que el mundo tuviera para lanzarle siempre que tuviera la fuerza interna para reír cuando el día se terminara.

Había olvidado por que su abuela tenía que repetirle esa lección tan seguido, en sus memorias antes, ella había pensado que era porque ella estaba asustada de la oscuridad cuando era una potrilla. Ella sabía ahora que era por algo mucho más profundo.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo por su rostro mientras recordaba todas las memorias que ella había olvidado Ahora. Las buenas, y las malas memorias, las horribles, y las hermosas. Ella las había encerrado todas lejos para mantenerse a sí misma feliz, para intentar mantener los deseos de Bellamina ciertos. Ella no había estado lista para aceptar las memorias en su corazón como un hecho.

Cuidadosamente dejo el último cuarto que contenía sus memorias. Ella podía sentir el lento, y rítmico latir de su corazón que resonaba fuertemente a traves de ella. Una sonrisa estaba en su cara mientras recordaba a su hermana con cariño.

'Así que… solo queda una última cosa por hacer entonces.' Dijo mientras miraba a la puerta al final del pasillo. Lentamente camino hasta ella, su resolución se mantenía firme en su corazón. Ella sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Ella abrió la puerta, cruzándola,

Fuera de la puerta ella vio cuatro antorchas iluminar alrededor de una arena abierta. Un camino iluminado la guiaba a él, una cerca estaba colocada junto al camino y la arena, así ella no podría ir a ningún otro lado.

Gentilmente bajo su lámpara mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la arena. Ella podía sentir un pequeño temblor sacudir el mundo mientras ella caminaba.

Cuando ella llego a un lado de la arena, del suelo en el lado opuesto el Slender Pony emergió del suelo. Él se levantaba sobre ella, con su presencia aplastante.

Pero… ella no estaba asustada está vez.

"finalmente lo entiendo Ahora." Pinkie dijo suavemente, moviendo su cabeza lentamente mirando al Slender Pony con una sonrisa, "Mi miedo a tu presencia, tu estura sobre mí, tu misma existencia… eres ese corcel ¿no es así?" El Slender Pony solo se paraba allí, inamovible ante las palabras de Pinkie. "Bien… no eres exactamente el… pero eres mi imagen de él." Ella cerro sus ojos y sonrió, "lo cual significa… ya no estoy asustada de ti."

El Slender Pony comenzó a caminar hasta ella, cada paso parecía hacer eco a traves de la arena. Pinkie abrió sus ojos para ver al poni caminar hasta ella. Su boca comenzó a temblar mientras ella lo miraba acercarse. Ella sentía la pesadez comenzar a golpear su mente, el fonógrafo dejo salir su estática.

Ella se paró firme donde estaba, recordando las cariñosas palabras de su abuela, la memoria de su Hermana menor, de sus amigas de vuelta en Ponyville, de la diversión que había tenido a traves de su vida gracias a la ayuda que todos sus conocidos le daban. Todos la ayudaron a vivir una vida de la que ella podía decir que estaba orgullosa.

El Slender Pony se paró a unos pocos pasos de ella, pero la pesadez que trajo a su mente comenzó a desvanecerse. Su temblorosa boca se frunció por un momento, antes de que un suave sonido viniera de ella.

"Heh…"

Empezó bajo, mientras ganaba fundamento dentro de Pinkie.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

La Confianza crecía en ella con cada sonido que salía de ella, la pesadez se levantó, la estática del fonógrafo comenzaba a aquietarse.

"Hahahahaha"

Estaba riendo. Ella estaba riendo de su miedo a este poni… no, que este pueblo entero había traído sobre ella, justo así es que pudo volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar sus miedos.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Ella reía, ese carcajeaba, soltó un bufido, se reía entre dientes. Se sentía como una vida desde la última vez que dejo salir una risa, había dejado salir tantas lágrimas que había estado guardando por años, tantos dolores y tormentos que mantenía dentro de sí. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, ella reía con todo su corazón.

Una brillante luz se mostró en su cuello, mientras un collar dorado con la gema de un globo azul aparecía. Sus risas continuaron mientras la luz del collar hacia al Slender Pony saltar detrás, dejando salir un estridente grito ya que parecía herirlo.

La arena entera comenzó a sacudirse con un gigantesco terremoto mientras comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. Todo el escenario alrededor de ella comenzó a caer dentro del pozo sin fondo que permanecía bajo ellos. El mundo entero se estaba desmoronando y destrozando alrededor de ellos.

El Slender Pony dejo salir otro doloroso rugido mientras se disolvía en el suelo, desapareciendo de la vista de Pinkie.

Ella calmo sus risas, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

"No te olvidare Señor Corcel. Y no creo que pueda sinceramente perdonarte por lo que hiciste, pero puedo seguir avanzando ahora." Ella cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía brillantemente. El collar dorado alrededor de su cuello brillo deslumbrante cuando disparo un rayo de luz hacia adelante, golpeando el aire antes de formar una puerta de luz. El collar entonces se desvaneció, para esperar a la siguiente vez que fuera necesitado.

"Es tiempo para mí de ir a casa. Pero realmente esta vez." Pinkie sonrió felizmente mientras caminaba por la puerta de luz, dejando detrás lo último del mundo desmoronándose detrás.

Esto Concluirá.

* * *

0u0 Hiiii ¡no he muerto!... -u- hey que si me daban por muertos pos sepan que pretendo vivir 100 años... na ya juegos aparte.

0.o bueno la tardanza esta vez fue por culpa de los juegos... ¬_¬ cuando le agarras el vicio a algo pos es arrecio despegarse y más cuanto juegas acompañado.

En fin... 0u0 de aquí en adelante viene lo un tantin enredado del fic... ya que el malvado del samrose (el autor original) le hizo a cada historia finales múltiples... y está en particular tiene 7 u 8... 0.o realmente no los he contado... pero en fin, cada final tiene como quien dice una condición para que ese final se dé y está esta justo al inicio del cap, por lo que en el principio de cada cap esta esa condición.

Son X finales, pero lo bueno es que son bastante cortos, solo el verdadero final... ósea el que cumple toda la historia hasta este punto es el único medio larguito... ahora bien, son un bromero, pero los voy a colocar en caps separados en el orden que el autor les dio, pero la buena noticia es que pienso subirlos todos de tiro para no dejarlos tan picados... ¿tiempo estimado para esto?... ... ¬_¬ sinceramente no tengo idea pero intentare sacarlos e días.

Ahora otra cosa que en verdad tengo que preguntar llegados a este punto es... no sé si algunos lo sepan pero hay tres silent ponyville... el 1 el 2 y el 3... ¬_¬ literalment 3... la cosa es que entre cada uno existe una historia que ve entre ellos... ósea, después de silent ponyville 1 va una historia llamada 'too shy for a rainbow' la cual en 6 capítulos teóricamente explica algunas cosas como por ejemplo... -w- shy está flechadita por rainbow... algo que se ve baste el silent ponyville 2 ya que shy es la prota... la historia básicamente cuenta partes de la niñez de shy (algo jodidamente ligado al silent ponyville 2) y mayormente el cortejo que ella le hace a rainbow (oh vamos todos sabemos quién es la marimacha de la serie) algo bastante gracioso debo admitir... ejem... en fin mi pregunta es... ¿quieren que traduzca la historia too shy for a rainbow antes de meternos de lleno en el silent ponyville 2? o traduzco directamente el 2.

Según el autor con saber que shy y rainbow son pareja en el 2 te basta para leerlo, y de lo único en lo que se van a perder va a ser en algunos recuerdos de shy y algunas conversaciones entre rainbow y shy... mas específicamente por algunas palabras que se dicen la una a la otra que al menos yo entendí a que es lo que se referían por el hecho de que leí la historia anterior aun si era del genero de romance y comedia... nada parecida al silent 2.

En fin agradecería enormemente una respuesta de este tema por favor… y sin más que decir… pos 0u0 good bye.


	6. Final 1 - Juego terminado

/ Final 1 - Juego terminado

/ Historia: Silent Ponyville

/ Por SamRose

/-/

Condición de Desbloqueo: morir en cualquier punto excepto contra Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie podía sentir la boca del monstro crujir en ella, sus dientes enterrándose en su carne. Ella había intentado resistirse, ella había intentado defenderse a sí misma, pero había sido demasiado. El dolor se elevaba por todo su cuerpo mientras sus últimos gritos se desvanecían. Ella sintió la vida escapar de su cuerpo.

"¿Pinkie Pie?" Twilight dijo mirando en shock a su amiga rosada tirada en el suelo sin moverse. "¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Despierta!" Twilight sacudió a su amiga, pero no vino respuesta. "¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡PINKIE PIE!" Twilight grito con toda su fuerza.

Era demasiado tarde. Pinkie se había ido.

* * *

-_- cambio de planes con respecto a la publicación los finales, ¬_¬ voy a tener que irlos publicando con forme los vaya traduciendo ya que he tenido innumerables problemas tanto con el internet como con la luz... -n- hey que sin luz no puedo prender la pc donde escribo y traduzco... ... ... TnT y lo peor del caso es que ya anunciaron otro corte re malvadamente largo más para mañana así que para no tenerlos esperando tanto pos voy a publicarlos medio los termino.


	7. Final 2 - Es tiempo de hornear

/-/

/ Final 2 - Es tiempo de hornear.

/ Historia: Silent Ponyville

/ Por SamRose

/-/

Unlock Condition: Lose to Pinkie Pie

Condición de desbloqueo: perder contra Pinkie Pie.

"Ahlbth…finthith…yoobth…" la otra Pinkie escupió más sangre, mientras tomaba el cuchillo de carnicero lo mejor que podía con su casco, arrastrándolo a lo largo del suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta Pinkie. Pinkie respiro hondo y se concentró en la vil yegua rosada ante ella.

La otra Pinkie comenzó a tomar paso, antes de romper en una complete carga directo a Pinkie. Ella se miraba mareada, pero determinada a llevar ese cuchillo a la carne de Pinkie. Pinkie apunto la mitad sana de su cuerpo a la otra Pinkie, retrajo sus patas una vez más.

El cuchillo de carnicero fue levantado en el aire, chispas volaron en el aire por rozar contra el suelo. La frenética corrida de la otra Pinkie se estaba acercando, lista para golpearla. Por un momento todo pareció congelarse, justo en el filo de la muerte, dos fuerzas que nunca debieron encontrarse chocaban.

Hubo silencio por un momento, antes del suave sonido de un thud, un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Los ojos de Pinkie se medió abrieron en una mescla de confusión y dolor. Ella apenas pudo registrar el dolor del cuchillo de carnicero que estaba enterrado en su espalda.

La otra Pinkie lo saco, sintiendo el cuchillo atascarse en su espalda, pero después de unos pocos tirones logro liberarlo. La otra Pinkie, a pesar de sangrar de su boca, no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella comenzó a reír mientras su víctima yacía allí.

Ella levanto el cuchillo y lo bajo con una tremenda fuerza en su pata. Golpeo con el cuchillo una y otra vez en el mismo punto, la sangre salpicaba por todas partes mientras ella trabajaba

Todo lo que Pinkie podía oír era el ruido sordo del cuchillo enterrándose en su cuerpo. Ella no podía moverse o incluso gritar, ella solo podía permanecer allí mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo. La otra Pinkie estaba moviéndose, pero apenas lo registraba. Los distantes golpes del cuchillo escaparon de ella. Ella no pudo sentir su cuerpo más cuando su mente se comenzó a desvanecer. El rítmico ruido sordo de los golpes parecían cantarle para dormir.

"Awww, ¿Ya se fue?" Pinkie escupió mientras miraba al desmembrado cuerpo ante ella. Despues de terminar de cortar sus miembros, ella se había ido a limpiar la boca, le faltaban un montón de dientes pero podía hablar otra vez.

"Phooie (un silbido), ella peleo demasiado. La mate antes que tuviera la oportunidad de jugar." Dejo salir un suspiro decepcionado.

"¡Oh bien! ¡estoy segura que todavía puedo tener todo tipo de diversión con lo que deje!" ella rio, revotando un poco mientras pensaba para sí misma. "¡Me asegurare de darle a ella un buen uso! Después de todo, no hay punto en dejarla morir sin hacer algo." Ella rio mientras pensó en todas las cosas que podía hacer con el cuerpo.

Tomo el escalpelo cuidadosamente mientras caminaba hasta el cuerpo. Ella cuidadosamente coloco el cuchillo contra el cuerpo apunto de cortar la cutie mark para agregarla a su vestido, el perfecto accesorio.

El escalpelo se deslizo de su casco.

"¿Huh?" dijo mirando el escalpelo extrañada, "nunca he sido torpe con mis herramientas antes." Dijo mientras bajaba para agarrar el escalpelo otra vez. Como sea, este se deslizo de su agarre. Intento tomarlo varias veces en una rápida sucesión pero continuaba sin poder tomarlo.

"Vamos ¿Que en el nombre de todas las cosas dulces y azucaradas está pasando aquí?" ella pregunto confundida mientras miraba a su casco. Podía parcialmente ver a traves de él. "¡Oh! ¡Tonta de mí!" Se rio "¡Estoy desapareciendo!"

Ella miraba con una sonrisa mientras más de su pata comenzaba a desvanecerse, su pesuña había desaparecido. Ella levanto su pata mientras miraba el acto de desaparición llegar a su cuerpo.

"¡Supongo que es hora de que me vaya!" Ella rió para sí misma, "¡Este mundo fue muy divertido! ¡No puedo esperar para ver a donde seré llevada ahora!" ella sonrió mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Su entero ser pronto se desvaneció del plano.

Twilight retrocedió, sacudiendo su aturdida cabeza, insegura de exactamente qué es lo que acababa de pasar, anqué podía decir que habían sido solo unos minutos. Levando su vista y miro a su amiga Pinkie Pie sentada con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Estás bien?" Twilight pregunto mirando a su amiga

Lentamente, los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron. Ella parpadeo una o dos veces mirando a su amiga Twilight y luego a la biblioteca. Entonces miro abajo a su propio cuerpo. Le tomo un momento pero lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Pinkie Pie?" Twilight pregunto otra vez.

Pinkie cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar. Su sonrisa comenzó a temblar mientras sintió la oleada de emociones fluir por su cuerpo.

"¡Oh… mi… DIOS!" Pinkie Pie grito, súbitamente saltando al aire mientras su alisado cabello volvía a sus usuales risos, su pelaje recuperaba su brillante color. Ella rebotaba alrededor del cuarto emocionada. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios Twilight! ¡Esto es mucho mejor!" ella comenzó a reír mientras rebotaba atontada en la casa de Twilight.

"¿Enserio? ¿El mind delve funciono?" Twilight dijo, sonriendo a su amiga quien parecía volver a su vieja ella.

"¡Oh mejor que NUNCA!" dijo deteniéndose cerca de su amiga con las grande sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Gracias Twilight! ¡GraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasGRACIAS!" Le dio a la unicornio purpura un gran y apretado abrazo. Twilight no pudo hacer más que dejar salir una risita.

"Bien, estoy contenta de poder ayudarte a sentirte mejor." Twilight sonrió feliz.

"¡Oh me siento genial! ¡Me siento incluso mejor que como lo hacía cuando estaba feliz!" dejo salir un suspiro contento. "¡Así que esto requiere solo de una cosa!" levanto sus cascos en el aire, "¡Una fiesta! ¡Voy a invitar a TODOS en Ponyville!" animada, ella salto fuera de la casa de twilight para comenzar rápidamente las preparaciones.

"Bien… verla feliz ciertamente compensa las imagines que estaban en mi cabeza." Twilight rio acariciando su cabeza, agradecida de haber ayudado a su amiga.

Pinkie Pie reboto hasta Sugar Cube Corner, sobrecargada de felicidad.

"Wow~ ¡En verdad me siento como si tuviera un nuevo impulso en la vida!" rio feliz para sí misma mientras miraba alrededor, viendo a todos los felices ponis de Ponyville pasando su día. Conocía a cada poni en Ponyville después de todo, ¡todos ellos eran tan felices! Ella estaba feliz de que ellos lo estuvieran y ella estaba tan contenta de poder ayudar a traer esa felicidad a ellos.

"… ¡Pero hay en verdad muchos de ellos aquí!" dijo recordando que tantos ponis vivían allí, "Y ciertamente no quiero que parezca como si le estuviera dando a ninguno un trato especial." Ella sonrió mientras pensaba para sí misma.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya se! ¡Hare un sistema numérico! ¡De esa manera puedo escoger a un poni sin darle favoritismo!" ella rio feliz para sí misma "¡Pero no puedo escoger ponis muy seguido; de otra manera parecería sospechoso que comenzaran a desaparecer!" tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Pero no puedo esperar! ¡tomara una eternidad el tener mi vestido cosido junto de nuevo, pero jugar con todos los ponis va a ser tan divertido! ¡y por supuesto puedo hacer mis supe-super-maravillosos-fantasticos- especiales cupcakes mientras estoy en ello!"

Pinkie Pie reboto alegremente para preparar la fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner.

-Fin-


	8. Final 3 - Es un giro

/-/

/Final 3 - Es un giro.

/ Historia: Silent Ponyville

/ Por SamRose

/-/

Condicion de debloqueo: No ver todas las memorias antes de enfrentar a Slender Pony por última vez.

Ella abrió la puerta cruzándola.

Fuera de la puerta ella vio cuatro antorchas iluminar alrededor de una arena abierta. Un camino iluminado la guiaba a él, una cerca estaba colocada junto al camino y la arena, así ella no podría ir a ningún otro lado.

Gentilmente bajo su lámpara mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la arena. Ella podía sentir un pequeño temblor sacudir el mundo mientras ella caminaba.

Gentilmente bajo su lámpara mientras caminaba hasta el centro de la arena. Ella podía sentir un pequeño temblor sacudir el mundo mientras ella caminaba.

"La verdad…" Pinkie susurro para sí misma mientras miraba al Slender Pony, su fonógrafo dejaba salir un ligero zumbido.

"la veo… es la verdad detrás de todo ¿no es así?... algo que he estado escondiendo, algo que tú me mostraste." Ella intento racionalizar todo.

El Slender Pony comenzó a caminar adelante, la pesadez de su presencia comenzó a atacar su mente. Ella cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar, los pasos del Slender Pony comenzaban a hacer eco a través de cuarto mientras la pesadez crecía en su cabeza.

Una imagen de Bellamina apareció en si mente a través de la pesadez. La imagen era fuerte, era ruidosa, y le hablo

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. La resolución llego a ella cuando el Slender Pony se paraba a un pie de distancia del ella, el fonógrafo estaba zumbando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"… Creo debo pelear." Pinkie trago mientras su mente se nublaba. "Me las arregle contra monstruos, este pueblo de los horrores, incluso contra mí misma… voy a derrotarte también." Pinkie peleó contra la pesadez, levantado su casco presionándolo contra el cuerpo del Slender Pony.

Una oleada de dolor de disparo por su cuerpo mientras gritaba, la pesadez envolvió su mente. Ella sentía un torrencial océano de diferentes experiencias chocar por su cuerpo mientras era abrumada por el Slender Pony.

Las imágenes de Bellamina se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Ella podía ver algunas de las memorias que ella había perdido. Ella se vio a sí misma como Bellamina, ella vio el dolor de otra joven potrilla siendo torturada por el corcel que era este Slender Pony, sintió la influencia de horribles emociones invadir su cuerpo. Emociones que ella no quería que fueran reales, no, no podían ser reales.

Estas cosas no le habían pasado a alguien que le importaba tanto. Ella no podía aceptar estos horrores como ellos fueron presentados a ella. Su hermana era muy preciada. Las imágenes le dijeron que Bellamina estaba muerta. Pero ella no podía aceptar la verdad.

El mundo escapo de ella mientras se sentía a si misma caer otra vez. Todo se arremolinaba, su cabeza giraba, el dolor lleno sus sentidos antes de que finalmente perdiera sus sentidos.

Twilight alejo su cabeza de la frente de Pinkie. Ella acaricio su cabeza mientras miraba a su rosada amiga. No estaba segura de que exactamente había pasado, pero sabía que no habían sido más que unos minutos. Pinkie estaba todavía sentada allí con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Pinkie? ¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto a su amiga.

Estuvo tranquila por un momento antes que Pinkie lentamente abriera los ojos, mirando a Twilight.

"¿Estas bien?" Twilight pregunto, acercándose un poco a Pinkie. Pinkie simplemente parpadeo en respuesta "¿Acaso… el mind delve funciono? Ella pregunto, mirando a los ojos de Pinkie por una respuesta.

"… Twilight…" Pinkie dijo, casi como si estuviera sorprendida de verla.

"Sí, soy yo Pinkie Pie. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Twilight pregunto, intentando juzgar donde estaba su amiga.

Pinkie no respondió realmente. Ella miro a sus cascos, entonces devuelta a Twilight, entonces comenzó a escanear lentamente el contenido de la biblioteca.

"Entonces… esto es real… ¿no?..." Pinkie murmuro suavemente antes de bajar su cabeza, su cabello cubrió la mayoría de su rostro mientras ella cerraba sus ojos.

"¿Pinkie? Está bien, estoy aquí y puedes hablar conmigo." Twilight dijo intentando confortar a su amiga.

"… Gracias Twilight…" Pinkie dijo solemne, "Tu… me has ayudado… tu… me hiciste dar cuenta de la verdad acerca de mi misma." Murmuro tranquilamente.

"¿La verdad acerca de ti misma? ¿Y cuál es?" Twilight curiosamente pregunto.

"Yo…" Pinkie volteo su cabeza lejos de Twilight, abriendo sus ojos pero sin mirarla, "No soy… no soy Pinkie Pie…" Dijo calmadamente, "Y… nunca lo fui."

"¿Huh?" Twilight pregunto confundida, "Pero… por supuesto que eres Pinkie Pie. Eres la amiga que conocemos y que amamos, Eres la fiestera número uno de Ponyville." Twilight explico

"Si… eso es lo que conocían de mi… porque esa fue la identidad que adopte." Pinkie dijo suavemente, suspirando mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar a twilight. "Twilight… los sueños que estuve teniendo… fueron causados por un trauma del que sobreviví cuando era niña… tu mind delve me ayudo a darme cuenta de eso. Y… ahora que trate con el trauma gracias a tu hechizo… me di cuenta que… no soy Pinkie Pie." Dijo tomando un profundo respiro.

"Mi nombre… es Bellamina Marie Pie." Hablo claramente. "Mi hermana, Pinkamena Diane Pie murió cuando éramos niñas. Yo… yo no fui capaz de acertar que mi Hermana, quien puso una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, quien era la alegre amante de las fiestas… muriera en tan trágica manera hace ya años. Así que… en mi mente me deje a mí misma morir en su lugar y me hice cargo de Pinkamena." Cerró sus ojos mientras giraba su cuerpo para encarar a Twilight.

"Esta cutie mark es real… pero fue invocada por que mi mente la hizo mi talento especial, así podría ser mi hermana." Bellamina suspiro, "He estado tiñendo mi pelaje y cabello desde que puedo recordar para esconder ese hecho."

"P- Pinkie…" Twilight dijo en shock. Esto parecía un montón para tomar, como si no fuera real.

"Es… Bellamina Twilight." Ella dijo, casi herida de que ella tuviera que corregir a esta poni que venía a conocer como su amiga, "No puedo continuar viviendo la mentira mucho más. Hacerlo me estaba destrozando por dentro." Bellamina se levantó y camino a uno de los libreros.

"N- no me malentiendas… me he vuelto un montón como mi hermana. Así que… quien soy todavía sigue siendo un montón como ella…" Bellamina dijo intentando disipar cualquier preocupación en su amiga, "Solo… supongo que no seré tan frenética como cuando era Pinkie…" volteo a Twilight, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "Y… necesitare ayuda para decirla a los otros… si está bien."

Twilight se miraba un poco atontada. Seriamente tener que tomar todo de estas nuevas noticias. Era casi demasiado para manejar.

"Esto es… esto es real, ¿no?" Twilight dijo, casi incapaz de creerlo.

Bellamina asintió lentamente.

"… Entonces… supongo que no tengo opción, ¿no?" Twilight dijo, tomando un profundo respiro antes de levantarse y sonreír. "¿Esta es la real tu cierto? Y tú, incluso si quizás no seas Pinkie Pie, todavía sigues siendo mi querida amiga. Si necesitas ayuda, entonces te ayudare."

"… Gracias Twilight." Bellamina sonrió mientras una lágrima se formaba en el borde de su ojo.

-Fin-


	9. Final 4 - UFO

/-/

/ Final 4 - UFO

/ Historia: Silent Ponyville

/ Por: SamRose

/-/

Condición de desbloqueo: obtener la piedra de canalización de la casa de twilight y usarla en varias localizaciones.

Pinkie Pie levanto la piedra de canalización fuera de Sugar Cube Corner.

"¿Huh? Dijo mientras miraba arriba y vio una extraña luz aparecer en el cielo.

"¿Una luz?" pregunto mirando la extraña forma de la luz, antes que comenzara a moverse y desapareciera en el oscuro cielo.

Pinkie Pie levanto la piedra de canalización fuera de la escuela.

"Hey, allí está esa extraña luz de Nuevo." Dijo mirando al cielo. Había regresado, permaneciendo allí con toda su extraña y brillante maravilla.

Pareció dar un giro, antes de lanzarse y desaparecer en el cielo.

Pinkie Pie levanto la piedra de canalización fuera de la casa abandonada.

"¿Que está haciendo esa luz?" pregunto a nadie mientras la luz parecía hacer una figura de un ocho en el cielo, rodo alrededor varias veces antes de una vez más desvanecerse tan rápido como había venido.

Pinkie Pie levanto la piedra de canalización fuera de Sugar Cube Corner en el otro mundo.

"¿Esa luz incluso aparece aquí?" dijo sorprendida de verla regresar.

"Oh, ¡Hey espera!" grito al notarla actuar inquieta, como si tuviera dificultar para permanecer en el aire.

La luz súbitamente comenzó a repentinamente sumergirse, mientras volaba en la distancia y se estrellaba por sobre el horizonte en un lugar que ella no pudo ver.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" Se preguntó a si misma confundida.

Abrió la puerta de madera en la sima de las escaleras de la granja. Dentro estaba un largo pasillo con otra puerta al final de él. Parándose en el pasillo, encontró extraño que hubiera solo un pasillo allí. Sin marcas en las paredes, nada de lo que indicaba tener un pasillo allí serviría para otro propósito que no fuera conectar la parte superior de las escaleras a la habitación en el otro extremo. Cruzó el pasillo hacia la otra puerta y le puso el casco para abrirla.

Súbitamente la puerta se levantó hasta el techo, en vez de abrirse normalmente y una brillante luz deslumbro a través de la puerta.

"¿Q- Que?" pregunto, en un murmuró por la lámpara en su boca.

Súbitamente sintió la lámpara y su bolso ser quitados de ella, levantándolos hacia el cielo.

"¡H- Hey! ¡Devuélvanme eso!" dijo sorprendida de que fueran tomadas. Ellas se deslizaron a traves de la brillante puerta, casi como si se desvanecieran en la luz. Pinkie Pie, a pesar de lo brillante que estaba camino a traves de la puerta de luz.

/°w° bueno de aquí para adelante el autor lo que metió fue una imagen así que improviso xD no se esperen mucho de todos modos acá el link de la imagen solo copian, pegan y borran los espacios./

www .devia ntart jake-heritagu/art/Silent-Ponyville-Ending-4-215023576

"¿H- Huh? Dijo Pinkie al cruzar la luz y mirar lo que parecía una sala de control de una nave extraterrestre gris… ya saben con botones y palanquitas raras por todas partes.

Dentro de la nave estaban sus 5 amigas… y un ser gris de cuerpo fino y con cabeza de gota volteada.

"¡Pinkie Pie!" dijo Twilight sonriéndole, "¡Finalmente lo conseguiste!

"¡O- Oh mi Dios! ¡Chicas!" dijo Pinkie parándose a dos patas mientras llevaba sus cascos a su mentón notablemente emocionada y con un brillito en sus ojos. "¡Están todas aquí!"

"Vamos Pinkie," rainbow se acercó a ella pasando uno de sus cascos por el cuello de Pinkie "¡Vamos a una gran aventura!"

¡POR LA AVENTURA!

/inserte cancioncita de nyan cat/

NYAN- NYAN- NYAN- NYAN- NYAN- NYAN-

Y vemos una nyan pony versión rainbow dash gigante surcar el espacio sideral.

…

…

…

-w- les dije que no esperaran nada serio y por si a las dudas solo describir la imagen original.


	10. Final 5 - La verdad

/-/

/ Final 5 - La verdad

/ Historia: Silent Ponyville

/Por: SamRose

/-/

Condición de desbloqueo: completar el juego y ver toda la verdad escondida.

Twilight alejo su cabeza, acariciando su frente mientras gruñía. El hechizo fue agotador, sin mencionar que ella lo mantuvo por algunos minutos. Sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar a su rosada amiga. Pinkie todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Pinkie? ¿Estás bien?" Twilight pregunto, sin estar segura si ella había sido liberada de los efectos del hechizo aun.

Le tomo un momento, pero pronto los ojos de Pinkie se abrieron lentamente.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No fue demasiado o sí?" Twilight pregunto un poco preocupada por su amiga.

Pinkie simplemente parpadeo, antes de sonreír bajando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Twilight parpadeo un poco confundida por este comportamiento.

"Gracias Twilight." Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Pinkie.

"Oh, ¿Funciono?" Twilight pregunto, sonriendo suavemente.

"Lo hizo. Y te agradezco mucho por ayudarme." Pinkie dijo levantando su cabeza, dejándole a Twilight ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "Si no me hubieras ayudado… Quien sabe que es lo que hubiera pasado. Quiero decir, probablemente me hubiera hundido en la locura." Rodo sus ojos como un ejemplo, entonces rio para si misma. "Pero no lo hare y es todo gracias a ti."

"Oh bien yo, ya sabes, solo estaba ayudando a una amiga en necesidad." Twilight dijo sonriendo, aceptando el cumplido con sus usuales maneras.

"Esta ha sido una muy loca experiencia." Pinkie rio.

"Entonces… Espero no molestar, ¿Pero sabes que es lo que estaba causando esas pesadillas Ahora? Twilight pregunto curiosa.

"Lo hago." Pinkie dijo, pero aparto su cabeza un poco, "Pero te diré de ello Despues, lo prometo. Justo Ahora," ella se levantó, "Tengo unas cuantas cosas de las que tengo que ocuparme. Espero no te importe."

"Oh, pero por supuesto. Estoy muy contenta de haber sido capaz de ayudar." Twilight sonrió. Pinkie le sonrió de vuelta mientas se levantaba hasta la puerta de Twilight para ayudar, un pensamiento la golpeo y ella se detuvo.

"Oh hey, Twilight, antes de que me vaya necesito dos favores." Pinkie sonrió feliz.

"Seguro, ¿Que necesitas?" Twilight pregunto curiosa.

"Bien, primero necesito que lances el hechizo para caminar en las nubes para mí. Y segundo, ¿Tienes algún listón rojo contigo? Pinkie pregunto curiosa.

Rainbow Dash estaba teniendo una Buena siesta de la tarde en su casa cuando ella fue despertada por varios golpes en su puerta.

"Mmm… qu…"dijo mientras se levantaba de su siesta. Sus orejas se movieron mientras escuchaba la puerta ser golpeada. "Si si, aguanta tus cascos, ya voy." Bostezó, estirándose mientras se despertaba. Camino hasta la puerta abriéndola.

Casi instantáneamente ella fue asaltada por una mancha rosa que procedió a abrazarla, tumbándola sobre su espalda.

"¡G- Guh! Que de-" dijo en sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta que su asaltante era Pinkie Pie. "Oh, ¿Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash dijo sentándose lentamente, "¿Cuál es la idea? Sabes que es mi hora de la siesta." Rainbow dijo sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Pinkie lentamente la dejaba ir.

"Lo se y lo siento por levantarte," Pinkie sonrió, "Un montón me ha pasado y en verdad necesitaba verte."

"Bien, está bien entonces. Ciertamente no puedo abandonar a una amiga en necesidad." Rainbow dijo peinando su cabello con su casco, "¿Que tienes en mente Pinks?"

"Es… una realmente larga historia Dash. Una larga y… bien también una triste." Pinkie dijo con un poco de melancolía en su voz, "Y estoy más que dispuesta a decírtela, pero espero no te importe si te mantengo esperando un poco para escuchar la historia." Pinkie corrió un casco por su cabello, "Todavía tengo algunas cosas con las que tratar antes que de que esté lista para decirle a otros ponis de ello."

"… ¿Una triste historia? Eso no suena a ti Pinkie Pie, siempre te gusta ser optimista, divertida y tener un buen rato. ¿Qué tan triste podría ser algo que te haya pasado recientemente?" Rainbow pregunto un poco curiosa acerca de su amiga.

Pinkie se rio un poco, sonriéndole a Dash, "Lo sabrás cuando lo oigas. Solo confía en mí por el momento. Después de todo, vine aquí para salir quedar contigo por un tiempo, si no te importa."

"Por supuesto que no, una visita de mi compañera de bromas es siempre bienvenida." Rainbow sonrió mientras volaba a otra parte de su casa, "¿Te gustaría un bocadillo? Tengo algunas manzanas frescas de Applejack, están realmente buenas."

"Eso suena delicioso." Pinkie dijo caminando dentro de la casa de Rainbow.

Rainbow regreso con las manzanas, las dos ponis compartieron el bocadillo juntas. Ellas hablaron, ellas rieron, ellas recordaron algunas de las aventuras que habían tenido desde que Twilight llego a al pueblo. Rainbow pensaba que era un poco raro que Pinkie fuera tan sentimental, pero supuso que ella tenía una buena razón. Ellas pasaron unas buenas horas solo hablando allí en su casa.

"Entonces Pinkie," Rainbow dijo Despues de que acabaran la conversación de las posibles bromas que podrían colocar en el futuro, "¿Que hay con el listón rojo en tu cabello?" Rainbow pregunto curiosa.

Pinkie giro su cabeza para mirar el listón rojo que había atado en un lazo en su melena. Ella sonrió ligeramente, antes de mirar a Rainbow Dash, "Bien… solo digamos que me ayuda a recordar a las queridas amigas que tengo." Dijo riendo.

"No sabía que necesitabas un listón para eso, después de todo todas estamos siempre aquí." Rainbow Dash sonrió, colocando un casco en su pecho.

"Lo sé," Pinkie rio, "Pero necesito el recordatorio." Ella gentilmente acaricio su cabello con el listón atado a él. Entonces sonrió suavemente, antes de mirar a Rainbow Dash.

"Dash… Me iré por un tiempo." Pinkie le anuncio.

"¿Huh?" Rainbow dijo casi escupiendo el jugo de manzana que había estado tomando. "¿Irte? ¿Pero por qué?"

"Tengo algo de lo que necesito ocuparme." Pinkie dijo, mirando lejos de Rainbow Dash, a pesar que aun sonreía, "Voy a ver a mi hermana Octavia."

"Bien… nosotras podríamos ir contigo, tu sabes. No tienes que ir sola." Rainbow explico.

"Lo se, pero esto es algo en verdad algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma," ella rio mientras gentilmente movía su recto cabello con su casco, "Especialmente si quiero que esto esté esponjoso de nuevo."

"… ¿Entonces estas segura que esto es lo que necesitas?" Rainbow Dash pregunto una vez más.

"Lo es." Pinkie sonrió, mirando a Rainbow Dash.

Dash parecía en un conflicto, ella ciertamente no quería que Pinkie se fuera, pero ella tambien tenía que apoyar a su amiga

"… Hey, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto?" Rainbow dijo colocando un fuerte rostro y gentilmente golpeaba el hombre de Pinkie, "De todos modos vas a volver ¿cierto?"

"Oh por supuesto que lo hare. ¡Nunca podría abandonarte a ti y a las otras chicas aquí en Ponyville! ¡Ustedes son mis mejores amigas! ¡No puedo pensar en cómo sería la vida sin todas ustedes!" Pinkie explico feliz.

"Entonces adelante. Te veremos partir por supuesto. Creo que las cosas estarán un poco tranquilas sin ti alrededor." Rainbow dijo sonriendo.

"Lo sé, traje muchas sonrisas aquí, lo cual es porque nunca podría permanecer lejos por mucho." Pinkie dijo riendo otra vez.

La música clásica llenaba el salón, el pequeño grupo de ponis tocaban en el escenario frente a una gran multitud. Sus instrumento fueron finamente afinados, ellos nunca fallaban una nota o un acorde mientras tocaban en perfecta harmonía. La propia alma de su música resonaba a traves del salón y el corazón de todos los ponis atendía.

Los acordes finales fueron tocados y el auditorio fue llenado con aplausos mientras ellos dieron una reverencia. Las cortinas se cerraron en el escenario mientras los miembros de la banda comenzaron a empacar sus instrumentos.

"Esa fue probablemente nuestra mejor presentacion." Beauty Brass dijo mientras ella ponía su saxofón en su estuche.

"No lo sé, sigo sintiendo como si pudiéramos hacerlo mejor." Frederic dijo mientras su piano era empujado a un lado.

"Todavía digo que deberíamos agregar algo del trabajo anterior de Beethooven, su trabajo posterior es magnífico, pero no se compara con el asombro que le proporcionó el trabajo anterior", dijo Harpo mientras su arpa también fue cargada.

"Sonamos fantásticos chicos; no se preocupen mucho por eso." Octavia rio de sus compañeros de banda. "Fue una buena presentacion, así que tenemos una bien merecida noche de descanso." Octavia sonrió mientras colocaba su contra bajo en su contenedor. Empujo el amarre sobre sus hombros, colocando el instrumento en su espalda. Ella siempre se reusaba a dejar lejos su amado instrumento.

"¡Hey, no se supone que estés aquí detrás!" la banda oyó al guardia de seguridad decir en alto. Ellos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a quien le estaba gritando.

"Lo sé, pero mi Hermana está en la banda y en verdad necesito hablar con ella." Los ruegos de Pinkie al guardia de seguridad.

"No oímos nada acerca de cualquiera de los miembros de la banda teniendo a su familia visitándolos hoy." El guardia de seguridad dijo tomando a Pinkie por la pata.

"¡H- Hey! ¡No estoy mintiendo!" Pinkie dijo intentando que el guardia de seguridad la dejara ir.

"Está bien señor." Octavia dijo caminando hasta el guardia, "Ella es mi hermana. Parece que vino sin anunciarse." Octavia dijo mirando a Pinkie curiosamente, antes de notar que su cabello estaba recto, algo que no había visto en un largo tiempo.

"Bien, está bien si la banda dice que estas bien, entonces lo estás. Solo no vengas sin anunciarte la próxima vez." El guardia de seguridad bufo antes de caminar lejos.

"Hey, ¿necesitas algo de tiempo para ti misma?" Beauty pregunto mientras caminaba a Octavia.

"Si, lo siento chicos, adelántense y hagan sus cosas, los veré de vuelta en el hotel luego." Octavia sonrió, Beauty Brass lo entendió y camino lejos con el resto de la banda.

"Lo siento hermana, Probablemente debí darte más advertencia. Por otra parte, incluso yo no sabía que iba a salir hasta que básicamente lo hice. Aun así, podría haberte escrito." Pinkie se rio entre dientes.

"Si, hubiera sido bueno." Octavia se rio de vuelta, "Al menos no interrumpiste nuestra presentacion está vez." Pinkie se sonrojo mientras sonreía, todavía recordando la Gala. "Vamos, vayamos por algo de cenar y podemos hablar."

Pinkie ceno una fresca ensalada de margaritas, mientras Octavia disfruto una sopa francesa de narciso.

"Entonces, Pinkie," Octavia la miraba mientras terminaba de tomar un sorbo de su sopa, "¿Por qué la súbita visita? Asumo que tiene que ver con algo que te está molestando."

"Heh… no puedo esconder nada de ti ¿no hermana?" Pinkie sonrió mientras tomo otra mordida de su ensalada.

"No realmente. Tu cabello no se cae a menos que estés molesta acerca de algo." Octavia dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre el listón rojo en el cabello de Pinkie, "El listón es nuevo creo,"

"Heh… bien ambos tópicos están relacionados." Pinkie dijo, antes de dar un suave suspiro mientras sonreía. "Sé que estoy por pedir un montón de ti Octavia… contigo en gira y todo… y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguna de los dos mencionó esto..."

Octavia comió otra cucharada de sopa mientras miraba curiosamente a su hermana, no estando realmente segura de que esperar.

"Pero… me gustaría que las dos visitáramos la tumba de Bellamina."

Octavia casi tiraba la cuchara de su boca. Mientras rápidamente tragaba el contenido de su boca.

"Esto es… bastante repentino Pinkie." Octavia dijo sorprendida de que su hermana trajera esto, "Si eso es lo que quieres… nuestro siguiente concierto no es hasta la siguiente semana en Hoofington, así que si nos vamos ahora podríamos llegar ir a la granja con el suficiente tiempo para que vuelva.

"¡Oh, gracias hermana!" Pinkie dijo felizmente, "Eres en verdad la mejor hermana en el mundo." Pinkie rio feliz.

"Seguro, lo hare en tanto me digas que está pasando." Octavia sonrió.

"Trato." Pinkie le sonrió devuelta.

El viento soplaba a traves del campo de rocas, mientras las dos hermanas se paraban ante la tumba de su hermana menor. Era una roca tallada a casco, cuidadosamente creada para verse como su hermana menor sentándose con una sonrisa. Ella se sentaba encima de un pedestal que leía 'Aquí yace Bellamina Marie Pie, amada hija, maravillosa hermana, y un ángel en forma de potrilla.'

"Esa es… realmente una historia Pinkie." Octavia dijo mirando a Pinkie, entonces de vuelta a la tumba de su hermana, "Pero… es bueno oír que te hayas perdonado a ti misma por lo que paso." Octavia sonrió.

"Si, estoy complacida Tambien. Pero no podía decir que era oficial hasta que al menos viniera aquí de nuevo." Pinkie dijo mientras gentilmente colocaba las rosas que tomo sobre la tumba de su hermana. "Me olvide de ella porque no quería recordar. Y eso era algo terrible para que su hermana mayor lo hiciera. Así que desde ahora, prometo visitarla una vez al año." Pinkie sonrió feliz.

"Sabes que… si vas a hacer eso, entonces te me uniré." Octavia dijo sonriendo, "He estado muy enfocada en mi trabajo últimamente. Tampoco le he dado a nuestra hermana el apropiado tiempo de un día."

"Gracias." Pinkie dijo acariciándose contra Octavia.

"Eres mi hermana; siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas hermana." Octavia acaricio a su hermana devuelta, sonriendo felizmente. Las dos hermanas compartieron un feliz abrazo.

"Octavia, Pinkamena, la cena esta lista." Su madre llamo de la casa de la granja.

"¡Ya vamos!" Octavia grito, "Vamos, vamos por algo de cenar hermana."

"Iré en un momento." Pinkie le sonrió a Octavia. Octavia asintió y se adelantó a la granja.

"Hey… Bellamina…" Pinkie dijo suavemente acercándose a su hermana, "Eres una maravillosa hermana. Gracias por ser mi hermana. Te amo." Beso la frente de la estatua de su hermana. Entonces se volteo y comenzó a caminar a la granja.

Su cabello se aflojó y rizó, volviendo a su habitual y esponjosa forma.

-El Fin-

* * *

0u0 y este es el verdadero final de la historia, 0.o solo faltarían dos más que son solo para hacer reír, los voy a subir también en un rato pero ya con este cap pueden dar por finalizada la historia esta.

TnT rayos, que si no se me apretó el negro corazoncito que tengo cuando yo leí esta cosa, Dios me dio tanta cosita cuando estuve leyendo lo que le había pasado a Bellamina, es que enserio me puse en el lugar de Pinkie... ver a alguien que amas morir de forma tan horrible frente a ti y tu siendo un niño... y no conforme con hacerte ver como asesinan a ese alguien también te lo dan de probar... diablos que de por sí ya estoy medio loco, no me imagino como terminaría yo en ese caso.

-u- y ni hablar que el resto del fic en verdad estuve con el corazón en la garganta, el montón de veces que pinkie salió herida y el montón de veces en que casi se quiebra ante el Silent Ponyville... no se ustedes pero a mí al menos me encanto esta historia.

y no les doy mucho spoiler del dos y del tres... pero si el primero los hizo casi llorar con todo lo que ocurrió y con la verdad detrás de todo, el dos los va a hacer querer arrancarse el corazón y aparte entrar armados hasta las metras y con los Belmont de castlevania y con van helsing con ustedes dentro del fic... es que DIOS la dos si me hizo en verdad casi que llorar con todo lo que pasa... ¬_¬ si se lo preguntan para sacarme tan siquiera una lagrima a mi es la vaina más jodida de todo el planeta... he visto un montón de historias eh incluso visto en verdad cosas que a otros los harían chillar como bebes y yo de lo más normal, por eso digo casi ya que hasta el momento nada lo ha logrado del todo.

Y el tres ni se diga… -_- de cada ratito estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso nervioso, es que tuve que leer esa cosa por pedazos para medio calmarme y después seguir leyendo.

En fin... 0.o aun ando con el dilema de si traducir directamente el silent 2 o la historia que vendría antes que como anteriormente dije tiene que ver es con shy cortejando a rainbow... serio... si sugieren algo muche mejore para mí.


End file.
